Behind the Veil
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: Seto has faced eternity alone; Yami longs for someone to share forever with. Eighty years after Battle City, they meet once again. Can discovering the truth about one another change everything? Pairing is YS, Chap.12 is up
1. Close Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I swear it! Please don't sue me, cause if you do you'll take all my allowance and I won't be able to by any games like the Playstation2 Yugioh game!! 9.9  
  
AnimeFan: Ahhhh!!! (Runs away from towering fan reviews) All right, all right!! I'll update the story, just don't flame me anymore!!! (Tower vanishes instantly) O.o Oh, hi peeps. I'm sure surprised you all like this story so much...and I really want to thank you all for your offered ideas on a plot for this. They were all really good and since I'm updating, that can only mean one thing......One of you reviews sported a really really good plot idea!! That reviewer is............  
  
Sweet-lil-Amychan!!! (crowds cheer while other reviews who offered ideas start planning Amychan's unfortunate and timely death)  
  
Seto and Yami: O.o  
  
AnimeFan: ^-^' Eh-heh. Now now, peeps. Thank Amychan for sparking a brainstorm in my sleeping head. lol. I hate school. I sit and do homework for four hours straight then when I'm finally done and about to get on the computer, one of my parents take it over. DAMNIT!! That makes updating stories very complicated. -___- Anywho, I now have the perfect plot going on in my mind, so here goes nothing!!!   
  
(remember people, Seto's new name is Seth so I'll refer to him with that name)  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind the Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 2  
  
  


((Seth's POV))  
  
  
The icy-cold rain pounded down upon the dark streets of Hiroshima. Like its inhabitants, the storm gave no mercy to those caught in its hungry grip. Most people scurried along the sidewalks to their homes, sheltering under umbrellas or newspapers, taking only a spare moment of their time to glance at the strange boy who stood in the streets without protection. Seth couldn't understand what others found so terrible about the rain. Was it not rain that brought life to everything from plants to animals? Was it not the rain that lessened the heat of a summer's day? He had always loved the rain, somehow it brought comfort to him. He felt less lonely when it rained. Standing there for a few more minutes, he thought of where to go now. He was in Hiroshima, he had his new name, but where would he go from here. Damnit, normally he planned everything in advance.   
  
Seth shifted a little where he stood, glancing around the streets for somewhere to go or something to do...this small action causing droplets of water to be tossed from the brown tresses of his sickly plain hair. He hated this hair, so brown and dull. Unlike Yami or Bakura, which were so unique with their exotic colors. Oh damnit, why did he always have to think about those pests. All of them, from the stupid dog Joey to his irritating rival Yami. Well, back to HIS private thoughts...why had people always seemed so attracted to him anyway. Personally, he was the most unattractive man on this earth. Were all demons this plain? He couldn't remember.   
  
Seth's eyes narrowed on a building not to far away from where he stood. He couldn't see the name of it through the rain and darkness, but there was this sudden sensation coursing through him...like something was pulling him towards that place. The last time he'd followed that sensation, he had gotten pulled into a family with Mokuba. Did he really want to risk getting stuck with yet another mortal? Well, look at it this way...did he really want to catch a cold?  
  
Fate...do your worst, the brunette smirked and started forward in a slight jog.  
  
The building wasn't that far away as he had thought in the first place. It seemed to be some apartment complex, Red Moon apartments. Sounds more like a name for some occult ritual. Seth stood a few feet away from the door, seemingly staring at the sign to pedestrians but really sorting through the different life forces within the building. Hmm...a couple of vampires, a banshee or two, witches, goblins, undead, and what felt like a human presence. Suddenly, Seth froze as he felt himself being watched...but by who? A quick glance around with his eyes showed no one hiding amongst the shadows. What was that!? He narrowed his eyes at one of the windows to the building, where a figure had just vanished behind blood-red curtains. Seth watched that particular window for a while before shaking that pulling sensation off and entering the building. What hell was awaiting him, he didn't know, he just wanted a hot shower.  
  
Hello, is anyone here? I'd like a room please!  
  
Seth glared around irritably, seeing no one at the desk or in the halls. Well, he didn't need to wait around all day...he'd just take a room.   
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
It was raining again. Their tends to be a lot of rain in Hiroshima, partly due to the fact that the city was so close to the ocean. Yami wasn't to fond of the rain, it always seemed to remind him of him. The dreary, shrouded nature of storms so much like his soul and heart...the stormy, blue rain clouds so much like his eyes when he dueled. He knew he could of fallen for his rival, if Seto hadn't been such an asshole and a...mortal. Would they have went farther then rivalry if Seto hadn't died that night? Probably not, the brunette had hated him with a passion. Yami knew cause he could see it in the older boy's eyes. Still, he couldn't deny how much the other had reminded him of his long lost Egyptian lover, Sayo. They both had that gorgeous, chocolate colored hair, the same intense blue eyes, that over dominating will, in fact...when Yami thought about it, hadn't Sayo died in an accident at the temple on his twenty-first birthday? The similarities always seemed to catch the former pharaoh's attention.   
  
Getting up and out of his bed, Yami followed some unknown force to his window. Pushing aside the curtains, he stared out at the rain with an almost forlorn look upon his face. Why, why did it always have to end like this? He would find happiness and love...then lose it as time played its never ending cruel game. Would he ever find anyone to share his life with? Someone who wouldn't die on him or leave him for another? Probably not, life wasn't that kind and all the people he knew that were like him were a bunch of bitchy assholes that would put even Seto Kaiba to shame. That's right...everyone he had ever seen or met were just a bunch of...what was that!?  
  
Yami nearly spit out his heart as it jumped and skipped a few beats. He stared intently out the window as a figure came towards the Red Moon apartments at a steady jog. A figure so hauntingly familiar that it almost seemed like Yami was seeing things. Chocolate brown hair flipped around in the wind and rain as the man stopped and stared at the apartment, seemingly concentrating on something no one else could. The pharaoh pushed the curtains aside a little more, straining to see the stranger's face as thoughts and possibilities invaded his senses and mind. As if someone out there wanted to tease him more, the man's head abruptly turned to face directly at Yami's window.  
  
With a slightly surprised shriek, Yami dodged away from his window and pressed against the wall, slowly coaxing his racing heart down. But it was to late, eyes as blue as the hottest of flames burned his vision and Yami couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. Those eyes, that hair, that man...it couldn't be, he couldn't be him!? Seto Kaiba was dead! Dead! As in inexistent, squished like a pancake, so eighty-years ago, dead!!! After his heart had calmed down enough, he crept back over to his window a sneaked a peak out of the curtains. The streets were empty, the man was gone.   
  
No way, either I was seeing things or...  
  
Yami gulped and pulled away from the window. Either he had just been fooling himself or the man was in this building at this very moment. Well, only one way to find out... He grabbed hold of his dagger sitting on the counter and quietly slipped out of his room. What he was planning to do with the dagger, he didn't know, but he couldn't really think clearly after that shock. Using all his years of experience, he slipped quietly towards the staircase on the eastern side of the building.  
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
Locking onto the human life force he had sensed earlier, the brunette jogged up a good three flights of stairs to the third floor and continued down the hall to one of the doors. Here was where the human life force he sensed resided. Taking out a hairpin, Seth crouched down and picked the lock till he was able to open the door easily. He stepped inside and immediately came face to face with a young women, in her thirties, holding a bat with a terrified look on her face.   
  
Who are you!?  
  
Seth smiled, revealing his demonic fangs which extended only about half way down his bottom lip. Demons don't have the biggest fangs, theirs are just the right size for ripping flesh and scaring the shit out of people. As usual, this worked to terrify the women even more, what a pity her life was to end so soon...oh well, survival of the fittest. The human race was doomed to be over thrown anyway.  
  
Who am I? I'm hell in black suede pants...  
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
The spiky haired pharaoh skidded to a halt at the bottom level, staring around the entrance hall with the utmost alertness. Someone had been here not long ago...a presence he had only felt twice before in his entire life. Had it been that man? Yami walked forward, continuing to stare around and examine the large hall for the brunette stranger. Nothing. He walked over to the front desk and banged on the bell until the old man came limping out of the back room.  
  
Well, well, how may I help you sir? Enjoying your stay?  
  
Yami ignored the questions and grabbed the old man by his shirt collar, paying no attention to his distaste for undead and their stench.  
  
Did a brown haired man just come through that door!!  
  
The old man shook slightly, shocked by the youth's assault, No! I-I-I haven't s-seen anyone with b-brown hair! I was in the b-b-back room...  
  
Yami scowled in disgust and tossed the ghastly man back behind his desk. Damnit. He had either been imagining it or had missed that brunette completely. He whirled around and yelped as he slipped on something and fell down, landing painfully on his ass. After muttering a few well chosen words and rubbing his aching bottom, Yami turned his frustrated and angry glare down at the floor. Only then did he notice the puddle of water and wet footprints on the carpet heading towards the staircase of the west side of the building.   
  
DAMNIT!!! He must of went up the west stairs at the same time I was going down the east stairs!!! Yami yelled as loudly as possible and threw a tiny tantrum there on the ground.   
  
Some unnamed deity out there was laughing its ass off at the moment...  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: (is giggling like a crazy person) I'm so mean! ^-^ Yami looks so cute when he's pouting and throwing a fit. (has mental image in head) ^o^ Well, there you go people. Now what am I planning for the next chapter? Only that unnamed deity knows. (P.S. Points to herself when saying unnamed deity and laughs some more) Ooooo! I got some really awesome yaoi pictures of Yami and Seto together! I got them from the Ryou Bakura Shrine web site. They're actual pictures done by Himuro Shizuku! They're so kawaii! ^-^ I also have some pictures of Ryou/Bakura and one of Seto/Joey from the same great Shizuku! Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll send you three of them. But only three, my computer won't let me send more then three attachments. lol. ^_____^'  



	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I own the idea for this story. If this story is similar or exactly like another out there it is purely coincidental! I swear it!!  
  
Rating: R   
Content: Yaoi, lemony scenes, blood, possible gore, language, suggestive themes, death  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Pairings: Seto/Yami  
Summary: Seto has faced eternity alone; Yami longs for someone to share forever with. Eighty years after Battle City, they meet once again. Can discovering the truth about one another change everything? Pairing is S/Y  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, here's my newest story and it's a vampire and demon story!! Yeah!!! ^-^ Yep, I've been wanting to write one and finally came up with an original idea, plot, and...ok most of the characters aren't original...but still!! Muahahahahaha!! Yes, this is yaoi and yes it is Yami/Seto like I said up there above this paragraph. I hope this will run smoothly. ^-^  
  


##############################################################################  
  
  
  
Behind the Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 1  
  


  
Alone...once again._.._he swore he'd never go through this again. Why couldn't he learn from his mistakes the first time. Humans die, pets die, everything dies sooner or later. How could he have let down his guard and embraced yet another who would leave him sooner or later. Quivering, the brunette tightened the collar of his black overcoat and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the forehead of his beloved little brother. He pulled back and stroked the grayed strands of the younger man's once long black hair. Mokuba...he looked, so old and wrinkled. Voices off in the distance brought him out of his thoughts and he batted tears from his icy-blue eyes, trying his best to not cry. He had to remain strong...this wasn't going to happen again. He wasn't going to love another mortal...from now on he would speak only to those like his kind.   
  
I love you Mokuba. You were the best little brother in the whole world. You may be dead, but you can still live on in my memories, he whispered.  
  
Pulling his coat tighter around him, he left the side of his brothers coffin and headed towards the gates of the graveyard. With one last glance, he watched two men come over to his brother's coffin and close the lid before lowering it into the grave. He silently mouthed out goodbye before turning and continuing out of the cemetery into the dark streets of Domino City. There was no place for him to go now...everything was like it was before Mokuba. He was homeless and alone, another wandering spirit of the night. He was Joseph Maul the farmer's son, Kenny G. Sampson the air force pilot, so many names and so many identities. He had lived so many different lives that it was a wonder why he hadn't forgotten his true name, the name given to him at his birth. But that name he could never tell another unless he truly trusted them, so for now he was Seto...Seto Kaiba.   
  
Of course, he couldn't call himself that name anymore. Seto Kaiba was supposed to be dead, and if not dead then he looked really young for a C.E.O. who would soon be celebrating his 97th birthday. In truth, he was at least ten thousand years old...if not more. Yeah, ten thousand years and he had yet to find anyone like him. Of course, he was probably the last of his people. There had been some huge supernatural hunting back in the time of late Medievil Europe. He had been just a kid then, only surviving the hunts thanks to an old hag that gave him refuge in her cottage deep within some supposedly haunted forest. But after those hunts, he had never seen or heard of another spawn like him, another demon. Yes, he had to admit it...he was a demon. The whole black leathery wings, fangs, and demonic mind powers in a human-like form deal.   
  
A lot of people associated his kind with Saiten and death. Sure, demons eat human flesh and drink human blood...but unlike vampires or banshees, demons could eat lots of other things like cake and pizza. And they didn't worship the devil, Seto wouldn't even have known who the devil was hadn't it been for him going to a church one Sunday out of curiosity. Personally, Saiten didn't sound like a very happy guy. Heh, anyway...demons have feelings to, but humans obviously couldn't see past their fear and greed. Not saying all humans were like that, bless Mokuba's soul. Shrugging off his overcoat and throwing it into a trash bin nearby, the brunette leaned up against the wall of an alley near a vacant game store. The Turtle Game shop. It was Yugi, Yami, and their grandfathers place...that is, when they were all still alive.   
  
He bit his lip and pushed the thought of his two rivals out of his head. There were more important things for him to think about, like his new name and identity. Hiroshima was a good place according to the latest gossip. Over the years it had become a city of darkness. The clouds never disappeared so it was always dark...a good place for vampires to live. But vamps weren't the only things living in that city, he had heard rumors of everything from werewolves to ghosts. If there were any demons out there they'd be in Hiroshima...and if not, at least he might be able to find someone compatible that wasn't going to die on him in the next millennia.   
  
"First, I need a name to go by..." he said out loud.   
  
Musing over what to do, he looked around him for an idea or something.   
  
"A name...a name...well, Seth would do. I haven't used it or anything. Seth Hashimi, yeah, that'll do," he smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Ok, so it wasn't the most original name on earth, but he was tired and lonely. Who gave a shit about being picky or anything at the moment.  
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
He couldn't believe this, they were all gone. Yugi, Tea, Grandpa, all of them. Well, he should have expected that...humans never do live long. But still, he wished he could of somehow repaid Yugi for what his little light had done for him. If it hadn't been for the kid, he would of still been sealed inside the millennium puzzle. But what could he have really done? Turn Yugi into what he was, just to save him from death? Never, Yugi had always been to sweat, to pure to be what he was, a vampire. It would of killed him, spiritually. After all, Yugi had never really liked it when he went out to feed at night. Of course, maybe he should of turned his rival, Seto Kaiba, into a vampire. Not to save him, just to torture the brunette. Heh, yeah, besides it would be nice to be able to talk to at least someone he had known. That, and he was itching for a duel.   
  
"Actually, Kaiba was about as much of a vampire as a human could get," he stated with a hint of sarcasm.   
  
How pathetic, he actually sort of missed the older C.E.O. Why did Kaiba have to go and get killed in that car wreck, and on his twenty-first birthday to. Yami had spent his twenty-first birthday terrorizing a village, but noooo, Kaiba had to be different and get ran over. Geez, stubborn bastard. Smirking, the spiky-haired vamp kicked at a puddle of water on his way to the Red Moon apartments. Hiroshima wasn't a bad place anymore, it had been hell for him sixty years ago when they all visited the city. The sun had been so bright. In fact, if it hadn't been for the spiritual bond between him and Yugi, he never would of survived the headache from the first rays of sun when he awakened from his five thousand year sleep in that millennium item. He came out of his thoughts as the familiar shadow of the Red Moon apartments loomed ahead of him. Home at last, at least, this would be his home from now on...until he got bored.  
  
Straightening his jacket, Yami shoved open the metal door and walked into a dark entrance hall. He sniffed lightly and recognized the odor of dried blood in the air. This place was vampire friendly, good. A supernatural magnet like Hiroshima was bound to attract a lot of vampire hunters and other slayers looking for fame and a few heads for souvenirs. How did he know, centuries of experience...of course. He walked over to the counter near the door and smacked the bell a couple of times. The ring echoed throughout the room, giving the whole place a horror movie sort of feel. A crooked looking man limped in through a door on the wall and greeted him with a toothless grin.  
  
"Can I be of service to you, young lad?"   
  
Yami scrunched his nose as the man's disgusting odor threatened his senses. Great, the keeper was a undead. He didn't like undead to much, they smelled something awful and could really creep you out at times.   
  
"Actually, yes. I'd like to move in...you have vacancies, right?" he asked, never removing his fiery red eyes from the man.   
  
"Why, yes, you're in luck. A couple just moved out, something about a rather unlucky confrontation with a slayer if I recall."   
  
"I'll take it! Key's please."  
  
Yami took the keys from the man quickly, slammed down a wad of money, and started toward the stairs. Normally he would of asked to look at the room before he bought it, but another minute of breathing that foul smell and he'd swear he would of collapsed dead on the spot. Undead, ugh. Hope he didn't have any neighbors like that man, no, hope the last occupants of his room weren't undead. Luckily, when he entered the apartment he found it to be clean and in good shape. The walls were still in tack, the floor was clean, and the ceiling wasn't falling apart or spider infested. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and stepped forward to examine his home more closely. Well, it's not Yugi's place or Kaiba's, but it would suffice. After checking the bed in and out, he yanked off all the sheets and covers, piled them in the living room, and set them on fire. Well, time to get cleaning and shopping.   
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: Well, that was the first chapter! Read and Review please! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Full Moon Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I'm not a vampire, in fact the only thing I am is a mysterious force that just happens to like Yugioh yaoi!! ^-^  
  
AnimeFan: Wowy!! So many new reviews and so many people wanting to let me share the beautiful yaoi pictures I found!! ^__^ I forgot to mention, if you want the pictures, state how many you want (1, 2, or 3) and which pairings (I only have three of Seto/Yami, two of Bakura/Ryou, and one of Seto/Joey) Anywho, I'm just so happy! ^-^ I've got my first web site coming up soon that I dubbed it the name, Forbidden Haven (yaoi of course) and all these great fics that everyone's flaming me to continue. -___-' Oh, the stress.   
  
(By The Way: I have official ownership over the name Sayo. It's my OC name...but you people can use it if you want. I'm not the really possessive type. =P )  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind the Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 3  


  
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
Two days...two fuckin days!!! Damn it all! Two days had passed since the former pharaoh had caught a glimpse of the blue eyed stranger. He had yet to run into the man since then, like something out there forbid their meeting. Yami pouted irritably and flipped around in his bed while tugging his feather-down pillow over his head. He couldn't even get any sleep!! No sooner would he close his eyes then those blue eyes would return to haunt him, staring back icily with their indescribable intensity.   
  
Damnit Kaiba! Let me sleep! Yami yelled into his bed before scrunching his nose and throwing his pillow across the room at some invisible person.   
  
The pillow hit air and plopped on the floor, coming to a rest against his closet door. Yami stared at it menacingly, as if all his trouble originated from the be-damned thing. After glaring at it for a while, he calmed down and gave the thing some mercy by adverting his eyes to the ceiling. He was hungry...of course, he hadn't eaten in three days or more. The youth had planned to hunt after he moved into the apartments but certain circumstances such as threatening everyone he saw about the brunette had sort of held him back. Without a second thought about it, Yami hopped out of bed and went to his apartment door, exiting and locking it behind him before heading to the stairs. Maybe if he ate something it would help him relax.   
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
Ohhhhhhh....his stomach hurt. Why did he have to go and eat her? Seth let out a pained moan and rubbed his stomach, staring up at the ceiling miserably. He always got a stomach ache from human women, he didn't know why, they just made him sick. Then again, that's probably why he had never ripped that Tea women in half. He practically shuddered at the thought of that girl in his mouth. Ok...he was still hungry and here he was ruining his appetite. Yuck...anyway, he needed some solid food.   
  
Deciding that laying there complaining wasn't going to solve his problem, Seth pulled himself out of bed and shambled over to the window. It was no longer raining and surprisingly enough the sky was clear and the moon was shining its fullest. A perfect time for werewolves and the like to run amuck, and hopefully a sprite or two. He so loved the taste of sprites, not to sweet and not to sour at the same time. A slight blush crossed his cheeks as he had to wipe away some drool.  
  
After straitening his bed sheets Seth headed to the door and slipped out quietly, taking only enough time to lock the apartment door. All he needed was to come back and find a demon hunter waiting for him on his bed. After he was absolutely sure that his place was secure, the brunette stoically crossed the stretch of hallway to the stairs and descended. His goal was to not wake up the whole neighborhood so they could see the boy sneaking to get a midnight snack. It was none of their business what he did anyway.   
  
In a record of under two minutes he was out of the building and creeping along the walls of the streets, all his demonic instincts kicking in immediately. The brunette could of told you what was about and walking, what was sleeping, and how tomorrow's weather would be if he had bothered enough to do so. But Seth preferred to use his senses to track down possible prey and pinpoint possible enemies, not put the weatherman out of business. An hour had practically passed before Seth's ears caught the crushing sound of teeth in flesh and a rough, painful cry not far off. He turned his eyes towards a two story building that may have served as a school in the city's past. The sounds were coming from its roof.   
  
Seth could smell dinner...  
  
((Yami's POV))   
  
Ahhh...that was much better. Yami smiled blissfully as he drove his fangs further into the soft skin of the young punk who had tried to jump him just moments ago. Refreshing blood seeped from the wound into his mouth and the pharaoh sucked hungrily every drop of it. He continued to drain the youth till the body went completely limp in his amazingly strong arms. Full and content, he tossed the body aside and licked the last of the crimson liquid from his lips. Well, that should do till five days from then when he'd need to feed again. Smiling, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and waltzed over to the roof door, starting his decent back down to ground level.  
  
Near the bottom of the stairs he froze, sensing someone or something watching him. He stiffened to a fighting stance in only mere seconds before his hunter attacked...  
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
Seth hastily crept over to the building door and stared up at the rooftop from the shadows in which he hid. Something was going on up there. Suddenly he saw a human teen's body being tossed halfway to the other side of the building as if he were nothing but a feathered pillow. Seth scowled and crouched into attacking stance. Whatever had thrown that boy was strong...this would be an interesting hunt for him. The brunette remained silent and stiff, not a single move made as he watched the stairs inside the open door. A figure was descending down them...a rather small, petite figure. Seth wasn't fooled though by this thing's size, even a dwarf could kill a full grown troll if it tried hard enough. Near the bottom, the figure froze and seemed to stare directly in his direction. It knew he was there, now was the time to attack before it ran or attacked him.  
  
((Yami's POV))   
  
The pharaoh cried out as something large lunged at him and knocked him off his feet. Before Yami knew what was fully happening, he was wrestling his attacker, switching from being on top to being shoved to the bottom. He knew, though, that those caught on their back by an enemy would surely die, so he countered the sharp teeth and claws of his foe with his own. After another frantic roll and struggle for the upper hand, he was roughly pinned to the floor by his hunter. No, he wasn't going down this easily! He dug his fingernails deeply into the others shoulders, causing the other to cringe back in pain, and Yami took this moment to lunge and drive his teeth deep into the creature's neck...cursing his luck when he missed the thing's jugular.  
  
It seemed that this attempt was enough for his hunter to throw him a good five feet away. Yami immediately shoved himself to a half-sitting, half-laying position so he could watch the figure among the shadows. He was ready for the next attack.   
  
It seemed to curse something before it spoke in a deep voice, Fuck, if I knew I was attacking a damn vampire...  
  
Yami jumped to his feet as his enemy bolted up and towards the back door of the building. Oh no you don't... He sprinted after the figure, lunging forward to tackle it as they tumbled out of the school building into the moonlight soaked backyard...  
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
As it tensed he lunged, knocking his smaller prey over with the littlest of effort and receiving a surprised cry from it. Seth almost smiled victoriously before he was roughly shoved onto the ground as his meal began to fight back. It wasn't long before the brunette was thrusting his nails at the thing in an attempt to rip its throat out. But whatever he was trying to slay was fast and strong, fighting back with skill and strength that rivaled his own. No, he wasn't that easily matched. Gathering his strength, Seth shoved his prey onto its back and applied his full body weight on top of the smaller figure. It almost seemed to work but to his surprise and dismay, the thing drove sharp fingernails into his shoulders just a little to close to the main nerves.   
  
Wincing, he wasn't prepared for the lunge of the other and felt a searing pleasurable pain shoot through his body as the smaller beast drove its fangs into his neck with ease. Oh shit, he was fighting a vampire...a fully fed vampire to boot. Seth forcefully shoved the vamp away from him as hard as he could and sat back, rubbing his neck where the bloodsucker had bit him. It seemed to lay for only an instant where he had thrown it before the vampire sat up and turned to watch him curiously.   
  
Damn mother-fucking bastard... the brunette swore and stared back at his prey.   
  
He could only make out the outline of his attacky in the dark shadows of the school hallway which meant the other no doubt couldn't see him. If he made a run for it, he could get away without being recognized...then he wouldn't have to worry about being hunted down by the devilish thing.  
  
Seth scowled at it and muttered, Fuck, if I knew I was attacking a damn vampire...  
  
It seemed to cock its head curiously at him and shifted were it sat. No, now was the time for him to get the hell out of there...before that humanoid leech drained him of vital blood. Seth bolted up almost as fast as if he had already been standing and rushed for the door with haste. He was just at the exit and about to get out of there when he was tackled from behind and sent rolling out the door into the backyard...and into the moonlight.  
  
Once he was roughly pushed onto his back, the clouds parted from their cover over the moon and Seth was able to get a clear, good look at his would-of-been victim.   
  
((Yami's POV))   
  
As they finally stopped rolling, Yami was able to push his attacker down and pin him under him. The moonlight around them got brighter and it illuminated the face of his hunter. Crimson-red eyes met icy-blue ones and the two boys gapped at the other, shocked by who they found before them.   
  
  
  
  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: And thus for your annoyance and my pleasure...I end this chapter here. MUAHA!!! ^o^ Oh...I had so many ideas for how Seto and Yami would meet up in this story, but this one just seemed to come out as I typed. And it makes perfect sense to, after all, Yami and Seto first met one another in battle...so why shouldn't they be reunited in yet another! ^______________^ Sorry for the constant POV change...it just seemed better to get the action from both sides and to have you people know who Seto and Yami were fighting before they found out. I forget what that's called...when the audience knows something the characters don't. Hmmmm....damnit, I should be resting and not bothering with more school junk!! =P  
  



	4. Oh What a Haircut Can Cause

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, unfortunately, and I'm not a vampire!! I swear it!!  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah, peeps! Now that I have a damn plot, I've found myself completely obsessed with ideas for these chapters!! ^-^ In fact, I can't wait to start typing this one. Though...I guess I should work on Dragon's Lover and Six Petals. (whaps herself on the head) I'm so am bad at this whole, don't-work-on-more-then-two-stories-at-a-time thing am I. -_____-' That and my hard work on my Yaoi Yugioh web site I'm making. I just have one problem with my site...the pictures I was using aren't supposed to be used on other web sites according to the person who bought and scanned them. So I have to get him/her permission first. I'm not the kind of person who steals credit from others. Well, anywho let's get back to the story...shall we!?  
  
Warning: Seto Kaiba stubbornness and Yami suffering mixed-feelings ahead... @_@'  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind the Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 4  


  
  
Neither teens made a move for a moment, frozen in pure shock at the site of their supposedly dead rival. Then the silence between them snapped and both came to reality at their...awkward position. Seth and Yami shoved away from each other simultaneously and got a good six feet of distance between them.  
  
Then they glared at each other and shouted in unison, Impossible, you're supposed to be dead!  
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
Impossible, this was shit! His attacker was that brown haired man and that brown haired man turned out to be Seto Kaiba. BUT THAT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!! Kaiba died seventy-five years ago!!! The former pharaoh eyed the man up and down warily, as if he was looking for some zipper or something that proved this _thing_ in front of him was a fake. Kaiba seemed to be giving him the same questioning look over. This was shit...he was going home and having a nice hot shower.   
  
Yami stood up abruptly and dusted himself off, doing his best to look calm and regal. He stole a glance over to Kaib-no! He stole a glance over to that man. The brunette had also stood up and was dusting off his tight black suede pants and black shirt, seemingly cursing at one of his many buckles that had come unstrapped in their struggle. There! There was proof that man couldn't be Kaiba! Kaiba always wore a trenchcoat! Of course, the brunette's outfit was the exact same outfit Kaiba wore with his white trenchcoat...just without the white trenchcoat. But still!   
  
Damn you, Yami. Here I thought you were just a spirit of some stupid egyptian pharaoh and you're really a fucking vampire.  
  
He jumped clear out of his leather pants as he heard these mumbled words from the young C.E.O. No...he really was Seto Kaiba! But...he...that...wha...how?   
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
The brunette stared back at the dark spirit in shock. Yami...was alive! What the fuck!? Well, now that he thought about it....he shouldn't be so surprised. His small rival was a spirit, no doubt someone had found the millennium puzzle in this generation and had solved it. But then again... Seth raised his hand up to his neck for the second time that night and felt where the boy had punctured his skin. Spirits couldn't make bite marks this deep. So...did that mean Yami wasn't a spirit, but a vampire? Woah, big change in his view of the other.   
  
He watched as the spiky haired teen stood up and began to brush himself off. Deciding to do the same he stood as well and scowled down at the mess of his pants. Damnit, dirt stains stuck out way to much on black. The brunette began the grueling task of attempting to get rid of those stains, cursing every god that he could think of while he was at it.   
  
He frowned as he worked and muttered under his breath, Damn you, Yami. Here I thought you were just a spirit of some stupid egyptian pharaoh and you're really a fucking vampire.   
  
Movement from the corner of his eye made Seth glance up in the vamp's direction. Yami was staring at him with shock and what looked almost like a glint of excitement. What was going on in that midget's mind? Shrugging it off, he gave up his losing battle against the dirt and silently left the other. He was still hungry and now he desperately needed an aspirin. To much was happening to fast for him.  
  


***************  


  
_...Yet another mysterious murder was reported just this morning. The victim seems to be the body of young Mickey Johnson, a sophomore at Hiroshima High. No evidence has been found yet to how Mr. Johnson met his early end but a few blood samples were reported being sent to the hospital for further examination...Click...  
  
_Seth withdrew his hand from the alarm clock and whimpered groggily, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. One glance down reminded him that he'd fallen alseep in his bed last night with his clothes still on. Pulling himself up and out of bed, the brunette peeled off the garments and threw them into his hamper before stumbling into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink for support and ran a hand down his face, trying to regain what little composure he could find. After his run in with his old rival, Seth had been so shaken that he had taken refuge in one of the city's many night clubs. Good if you're looking for a meal, bad if your meal has had more then three drinks before you devoured them. That alcohol goes straight from their system to yours. Ow...he had such a headache.   
  
Pushing aside everything in his mind, Seth turned the shower on and climbed in under the hot spray of water. A slight moan escaped his lips as the wonderfully hot water pounded down on his scratched up skin. Humans had to be credited for some things and thank the gods for hot showers. After an hours worth of relaxation, he finished up his bath and got out to quickly dry off. Then he searched through his closet and pulled out a black shirt, loose cacky pants, and a thick black choker. He quickly dressed, wincing slightly as he put the choker on over the bite mark on his neck. Damnit, good thing the worst he'd get from the bite was a pain in the neck. Demons were pretty much immune to the curse of a vampire's unfinished bite, thankfully.  
  
He had just finished buckling the choker when several knocks at his door interrupted his thoughts. Oh damn it all, who was at his door at this time in the morning? Seth crossed the short distance to the door and yanked it open, ready to yell at the landowner about already paying for this month. He found himself at a loss of words when he saw who was behind the door.  
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
Mmmmm, Yami smiled as the nice dream he was having engulfed his senses. He was dreaming about laying in his bed with a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped possessively around him. It was so nice, so...  
_  
...Beep...Beep...Beep!  
  
_Yami jumped as the blaring sound of his alarm clock woke him from the dream. Damn thing. He ungraciously fisted his hand down on it to turn the annoying buzzer off. A loud crack told him he'd have to buy a new one sometime soon. Running one hand down his face, the vampire glanced around him and noted he was alone in his bed...sadly. Well, what did he expect anyway? To wake up and find Kaiba sleeping next to him? Ok, that was so wrong is so many different ways. He shook his hand and slowly pulled himself out of bed, still suffering from his rude wake up call. Why had he set the alarm anyway? It wasn't like he had a job to rush to or something.   
  
After a quick shower, Yami dressed in his normal attire and then went to raid his refrigerator for a snack. Pancakes sounded good to him, not that the blood from last night had surficed, he just liked snacking on human food to. He tugged out all the ingredients and cursed when he noticed he was out of flour.   
  
"Suppose the neighbors might have some. I could always ask, "Yami sighed.   
  
So he grabbed himself a cup and left his apartment to cross the short distance down the hall to his neighbor, feeling foolishly like those old women in movies that always went out to get a cup of flour. Fighting down an embarrassed blush, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. What happened next neither obviously expected as the door opened and he found himself face to face with his still alive rival, Kaiba. Both seemed to blink for a second before Kaiba's eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"Great, so you've found where I live now," he said with a irritated frown.  
  
Yami blinked before stuttering, "Y-you live here!? In this apartment room!? But...I...we're...a..."  
  
Damnit what was with him lately and stuttering around the brunette!?  
  
"Yes I live here. Do you want a prize for finding me, geez. What do you want anyway?"  
  
"I...um..."  
  
Kaiba glanced down at the cup in his hand before smirking, "Begging for money now? Didn't think you'd be that desperate."  
  
Yami snapped and glanced sheepishly down at the cup, "Flour! That's it...I was coming over to ask my neighbor for some...flour...eh-heh."  
  
"Neighbor!?" Kaiba exclaimed and opened the door fully, exposing the rest of him.  
  
Yami felt his face grow hot as he got a good look at his rival. Was it him or had he never noticed how...attractive...the brunette was? He couldn't recall a time when he'd seen the boy in something other then bulky clothes and trenchcoats. His eyes trailed up the length of the other's form taking in the too-perfect curves, the way his cacky pants seemed to hug loosely to his lean hips, how his shirt rested on his upper form to show just enough of the figure underneath, then to his face perfectly framed by his seemingly plain brown hair but complemented by those deathly blue eyes...   
  
Yami saw a slight blush tinge his rival's face and he mentally slapped himself, realizing he had started to drool. What the hell was up with him all of a sudden!!! He quickly faked an uninterested expression and gave the brunette a bored look.  
  
"Yes, neighbor. It seems we've both moved in next to each other. How ironic, eh Kaiba?"  
  
The other seemed to snap out of his thoughts and glared at him with a similar expression on his face.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Yami blinked, then smirked tauntingly, "Ok then, Seto."  
  
The brunette frowned, "Don't call me that either."  
  
"Why? That's your name."  
  
"Not anymore..."  
  
Yami blinked slightly. What did he mean, not anymore?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just isn't. If I walk around being called that name, the wrong people will get suspicious. After all, I'm supposed to be dead."  
  
"True. Then what _do_ you want me to call you?"  
  
"My name now is Seth Hashimi."  
  
"All right then, Hashimi," Yami said without changing the taunting tone in his voice.  
  
Seth seemed to frown in annoyance and started to close the door.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
His rival stopped and stared back at him expectantly.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You're hair...It looks like it could use a trim."  
  
Seth narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair unconsciously.  
  
"Thanks for the tip," he spat sarcastically.  
  
Yami blushed some more and frowned, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that there's no barber in the city. The only one got slaughtered so..."  
  
"So what?" Seth asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
So what was a good question. What the fuck was he trying to do or say anyway? Yami had just spat out this part of the conversation as if his mouth had a mind of its own.   
  
"Why don't you let me help? I could trim it for you...probably better then you could yourself."  
  
_Wham_! Yami's conscience mentally winced as he whacked it hard. Where the fuck had that come from!! It was bad enough he had started drooling at the sight of his rival, let alone offer to cut that hair of his. He watched as the other stared at him for a moment, seemingly deciding what to do or say to the pharaoh's offer. Then to his surprise, Seth stepped back and signaled him to come on in. Well, this was a strange turn of events. He was going in to trim the hair of his rival who just last night tried to kill him. Yet, to his mind's dismay, he found himself walking into the others apartment room and following him to the living room. It was nicer then his, with a bar and a big screen tv but then again Kai...Seth...was rich. Geez, it was going to take a while getting used to the other's new name.   
  
Seth pulled out some scissors and other hair stuff, then sat down sideways on the couch without a single word spoken during the whole process. Yami got the drift of it and started without speaking either. The other's hair was damp, from a shower no doubt, but this made it easier for him to brush it out and measure the strands before taking the scissors and cutting away. Neither spoke as he worked cautiously. The way Yami was so carefully trimming his rival's hair, he would of sworn he was afraid that the wrong move would ruin the brunette's beautiful hair. No, his plain hair, where did he get beautiful from!? Once he had finished trimming the other's hair without flaw, he took a brush and a hairdryer and began to comb the brown locks out with never-ending care.   
  
Amazing... Yami had to admit that he'd been slightly fascinated with Seth's plain looking hair but as he brushed the silken strands out he discovered that the brunette's hair wasn't plain at all. He began to pick through the other's hair, mentally naming all the different colors he could see. Dark chocolate, mocha, mahogany, sandy brown, light brown, and so many more. Seth's hair wasn't just one color, but thousands of different shades of brown all melting together in harmony on his head. He continued his search through the other's hair, no longer bothering with combing it but just running his fingers through it with silent awe.   
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
What was Yami doing? He had swallowed down his pride and let his rival into his apartment to trim his hair for him. The pharaoh had stated a good point when he said that he'd probably do better then Seth. After all, it would of been hell to try and trim it properly in the back. Yet, Yami had done that but was now doing something completely different. He was running his hands through his hair and though Seth hated to admit it, it was causing wonderful sensations to course through his entire body. He was actually enjoying this contact with his rival.   
  
Without realizing it fully he purred and leaned back into the other's touch, lulled by the sensations coursing throughout him. He felt Yami stop for a moment, then hesitantly run his hands down Seth's neck to his shoulders where he began to massage with rough, gentle motions. His mind seemed to go blank and before his sense could return to him, he had turned around to Yami and pulled the vampire onto his lap to claim the smaller one's lips hungrily.   
  
Yami immediately responded, fisting his hands into Seth's hair as their kiss deepened. He opened his lips willingly, begging the other to enter and taste him. Yami accepted greedily and thrust his tongue in, Seth's own reaching out to meet and start a sensual duel for dominance that the spiky haired boy won in no time. He was moaning softly as the pharaoh shoved him back in the couch, straddling his hips without so much as breaking their kiss. All sense and logic had completely vanished from the brunette's mind as they continued in a passion he had only seen in their duels. The feelings caused by the others lips and hands thrummed throughout him, pushing away any thought or doubt. It was frightening and that little knowledge that came to him seemed to push him to further this.  
  
Yami moaned sweetly into his mouth as he slid his hands under the other's leather shirt, feeling every curve and dip in the small, firm chest of his rival. Yami returned his actions with his own, sliding his hands under the other's shirt and exploring the brunette's form. Oh god, oh god, oh god...Seth mentally chanted as Yami's roaming fingers brushed against a strained nipple, tweaking it, and rolling it around in those fingers of his playfully. He gasped and mewled loudly as Yami lips left his, trailing down his chin to his neck. One slight rip later, Seth's choker had be reduced to a shredded strip of cloth and he was squirming desperately as Yami sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck.   
  
"Yami!" Seth moaned out huskily as the vampire drove his teeth into his neck, right were he had bitten him last night.  
  
A slightly painful wave of ecstasy engulfed him, his mind completely shutting down. He dug his fingers into the other's shoulder, his whole body arching up to ride that new wave. "Oh gods, oh..."  
  
He wanted more of that stuff, that...whatever it was. It had felt so good, so good... He whimpered pathetically as Yami left his neck, not wanting to lose the contact of that searing mouth. Yami didn't leave him for to long, returning to claim his lips hungrily. Then as if the other knew, the smaller boy began to grind their hips together causing friction that brought more of that wonderful rapture. Seth was now going crazy with pleasure, unable to do anything but hang onto the other as these news sensations invaded him without mercy.   
  
Suddenly a very loud pounding sound from his door broke through their uncontrolled passion rudely, but with enough force to bring the two boys back to reality. Seth's mind finally made a reappearance and only then did he fully realize what the fuck they were doing. The look on Yami's face told him that the pharaoh also had realized this. Both boys stared at each other in shock, faces flushed from their recent activity.   
  
More pounding on the door invaded the room and Seth found his strength and body, shoving Yami quickly off him. He then grabbed the vampire by his arm and dragged him towards the door really, really fast chanting "oh shit" the whole way. He flung the door open and shoved Yami out before slamming it closed and sinking against the wall to a sitting position. His heart was racing a mile a minute and his whole body shook uncontrollably. Seth rested his hand on his heart, trying to regain some of his composure and figure out what had just happened. What HAD just happened!? How the hell did this all go from trying to kill Yami, to letting him trim his hair, to ending up making out on his couch!?  
  
"Oh, this is so fucked up..."  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: ^_______________^ Muahahahahaha!!! That was, there are no words to describe what just happened! I had this whole thing where Seth and Yami would get into this argument while he was getting his hair trimmed and then he'd fire an energy blast at Yami and blow a hole in the wall that separates their two apartment rooms. So how the hell did I end up with a make out scene!!! O_o I seriously didn't plan on typing that! Seriously! They're not supposed to kiss for another three to four chapters! Oh...this is what happens when my yaoi deprived mind takes over. There needs to be more Seto/Yami stories out there peeps. Um...I hope none of you will kill me for this chapter. (hides in a cave) I shouldn't of read Dai-onna's I wish I may, I wish I might story. She kept doing all these make out scenes and just before Seto and Yami would truly get it on something or someone would interrupt... (looks back at this chapter nervously) Damn you Dai-onna!! It's her fault peeps!! (points accusing finger)  
  
  
  



	5. Seth Is Jealous? Oo

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If anyone is reading this then say ishy-wishy in your review so I know if people are even bothering with the disclaimers. K? Good! ^__^  
  
AnimeFan: (peeps out of her cave) Hi there, eh-heh. Well, at least none of ya have started to strangle me or anything for the last chapter. Yep. I'd like to put this point through, I LOVE DAI-ONNA and SOLITAIRE AND XPHNE!!!! They are the greatest authors in the whole universe! In fact, they were the ones to inspire me to join fanfiction.net and they were also the ones who got me to love yaoi and the Seto/Yami pairing. (does bowing thing before these great authors) Hail to them all! So I wasn't dissing Dai-onna with what I said in the last chapter. It's just that these writers give me inspiration so, it's her fault that I'm doing this rude-inturruption-in-the-middle-of-the-world's-sexiest-bishies-making-out-on-the-verge-of-getting-it-on thing!! ^____________^' But you know what! It was soooooo fun!!!!!!! ^o^ Ok...on to the fic!!  
  
Warning! New character makes an appearance! You'd better like her or else you'll regret it!!!  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind the Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 5  
  
  


Yami paced around in his kitchen, trying to sort through what had just happened back in Seto...grrr...Seth's apartment!! Damn name switch. Anyway, it just didn't make any sense! He hated Seto Kaiba, so why the hell had he offered to trim the brunette's hair!? Why the hell did he go and make out with the guy!!!!! Why the hell is Kaiba even alive!!!!!!!!!!! He still had yet to sort that out! Ewww....  
  
Hey, Yami-san! Putting holes in the tiling again, I see.  
  
Yami abruptly stopped to smile apologetically at his friend. Madison was a pretty vampire with really long pink hair, cherry red eyes, and the most deceivingly sweet smile the world has ever seen. She was currently seated at the island bar in the middle of his apartment kitchen, sipping on a glass of iced blood and flashing him that smile that beamed of innocence. Hah, innocence his ass. Yami had known Madison long enough to know what hid behind that cherib-like face.   
  
I'm sorry, Madison. Things have gotten a little confusing for me lately, that's all.  
  
A small, taunting glint flashed in her eyes, Confusing hmm...how convenient! Things are a little confusing for me to. Why don't we help each other out...you first. Who was that totally hot bishi that I caught a glimpse of before you were rudely tossed into me?  
  
That...was my x-rival, Seto.  
  
Ohhh!!!! You mean Seto Kaiba? Thought he was dead.  
  
Yami frowned at the taunting tone in the other's voice. Madison was trying to curve the subject on him. She normally did that when she wanted to get something out of someone that they normally wouldn't say.  
  
Anywho, so your x-rival lives next door to ya. And why exactly where you in his apartment room?  
  
I wanted to get some flour...  
  
And you had to be in his room to get it?  
  
No...it's nothing, Madison. So what brings you to visit me?  
  
Madison took a long sip of her drink, her sweet smile betraying it's innocence as she narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion, Could you being in his apartment somehow be linked to the reason those tight-ass leather pants of yours are...unzipped?   
  
Yami's eyes widened and he instantly looked down, flushing when he found Madison's statement to be true. Twisting around to face away from her, he zipped his pants with a few mumbled curses. To his dismay, they unzipped again. He tried another two times, but they unzipped every time. Great, the zipper was broken. How the hell did his pants come unzipped in the first place!? Must of happened when he was grinding his heat against Seth's. A very sensual mental image flashed through his mind, causing the spiky-haired vamp to give a yelp and bang his head mercilessly into the nearest wall. Damn mind!! Work for me, not against me damnit!!!! Madison giggled in amusement as he proceeded to dent the wall.   
  
With a rather large bump on his head, he turned back around to give her a cool stare, Enough about my personal problems...Why are you here and how'd you know I was at Seth's anyway?  
  
Madison gave him a shocked expression and made a tsking sound, Really Yami! Of all the lamest of questions! I came to tell you that your initiation to our group has been accepted. Congrats, my boy! You're a member of the Hell Raiser faction!  
  
She shook his hand over-enthusiastically and then proceeded to give him a shockingly tight hug.   
  
I'm so proud of you!! My little Yami, all grown up and joining factions!!  
  
The rather strangled pharaoh made a mental note to carry an umbrella from now on as a stream of tears poured out of Madison's overly emotional eyes.   
  
Um...thanks Madison. Could you let go now...please!?  
  
Madison laughed lightly and let loose, Yami sliding to the floor to gasp for air.   
  
Sorry, Yami! I had some really delicious cotton candy on my way here, so...  
  
Yami scooted a few feet away as his friend burst into a sugar high laugh that sounded a lot like Yugi's when he had let his light eat all the Halloween candy. Dear gods, first he had his tongue shoved down Seth's throat and now he had a sugar crazed vampiress.  
  
Ok...Madison, I think you've had a little to much cotton candy. Let's just sit down for a moment and do something quiet, like playing chess or poker...  
  
STRIP POKER!!! Tee hee!  
  
Nooooo...not strip poker, just poker. We'll be keeping our clothes on today...right?  
  
Righty-ohhhh!! Sorry, Yami-san! I completely forgot that you've already stripped today!!  
  
  
  
Yami fought down a completely embarrassed blush and tied the overly-hyped blossom to his living room recliner. Madison wasn't normally like this, just when she's had to much chocolate or sugar. For some reason, sugar had a really strange effect on vampires. Congratulations, you now know how vampires spike' their bear to get drunk without being busted by the cops for underage drinking.   
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting their, eyes closed as his mind raced for answers. All Seth could think of was the feel of Yami's mouth on him, sending thrilling emotions racing though him. In all his existence, he had never EVER felt anything like that! Ok, go on ahead and laugh. A virgin demon...ha ha hee hee. But it was true, he'd never allowed himself to get that close to anyone. So why the hell had he let Yami get that close, pass his barriers, touch him like that? Why did he kiss him in the first place!? It wasn't making a damn bit of sense, unless...could he be attracted to his x-rival?   
  
No...no way...not Yami.  
  
Seth rubbed his face, groaning slightly, trying to erase the memory of what had just happened out of his mind. Second question...who the FUCK had interrupted them! Ok, he sounded a little to irritated just now. He should be saying, who in heaven's salvation saved us from furthering that! Right, anyway... After falling down sideways and lying on the ground like that for some time, the brunette opened wary blue eyes to stare in front of him. Only then, after all of what had just happened, did he notice the cup lying forgotten on the floor.   
  
That's right, Seth murmured, Yami never got his cup of flour.  
  
Finally standing up after what seemed like forever, he scooped up the cup and crossed the short distance to his kitchen. Why did vampires even need flour? He thought only demons could eat human food. Without thinking, he had filled the cup and left his apartment to cross down the way to short, yet way to far distance between their two apartments. When he finally came to his senses, he had already knocked on Yami's door. Damn, where the fuck was his mind that day? Ok, Seth you are just returning Yami his cup with some flour. That's right, he opens the door then you...shove the cup into his hand and run. Right, correct. Just stick with the plan and absolutely nothing can go wrong.   
  
Seth watched as the door opened in front of him and Yami's more petite form revealed itself. The pharaoh seemed completely shocked by his being there, and vice versa. He knew it should be stupid for him being shocked that he was looking at Yami, after all, who else would of answered the door. Still, he found himself completely glued to the spot, unable to speak or anything...just hold the cup of flour in his hand. Finally after a long awkward silence, the brunette found his bodily control and thrust the cup of flour out towards his rival. Yami blinked at the cup stupidly before remembering the whole flour deal and took the cup with a slight, mumbled thank you. Right...So, now that that's over, get moving legs! Nope, no reaction from his lower body...damnit.   
  
YAMI!!!!!! Who's at the door!?  
  
Seth blinked slightly and leaned to the side so as to see into the pharaoh's house. Inside he could see a real pretty young woman strapped to the recliner with a slightly giddish glow about her. A painfully heavy weight suddenly developed in his chest. She must be Yami's girlfriend. Of course she's Yami's girlfriend! Why wouldn't Yami have a girlfriend!? After all, Yami was sweet, courageous, confident, handsome...he could probably get a girlfriend easily. And he, Seth, had the nerve to kiss the spiky-haired prince...he had the nerve to disgrace Yami with his hideous presence.   
  
BUG OFF MADISON!! Yami yelled back at the obsessively happy girl before turning back to face him."Kai-er-Seth?"  
  
He was still standing there, staring past Yami as his mind wondered about absently. Yami has a girlfriend, she's right there in the apartment with him, she's strapped to the recliner, she's pretty, and the damn pharaoh couldn't even remember his new name, HIS new name! How fucking hard is it to remember the name, Seth!? It wasn't like he wasn't asking for much, just for the damn guy to remember his name is Seth now. But noooooooo! He has to forget it and no doubt make out with his girlfriend only five minutes after they had made out!!!! What's that!!!! Seth's eyes had dropped, only to come to the image of his rival's pants being unzipped. His pants are unzipped!! His fucking pants are...that bastard!!! No, Yami was not the bastard, he was! How dare you, Seth! How dare you interrupt Yami and his girl when they were busy!!!   
  
"Seth? Are you...all right?"  
  
Yami had placed a hand gently on his shoulder, eyes turned to look into his with a glint of worry. Seth blinked as his mind clicked back into place. Something warm and moist clouded his eyes and trailed down his cheek. The brunette raised a hand up and wiped the wet stuff, staring down at it on his fingers. He was...crying? This fact seemed to overwhelm him, and where that one tear was more followed quickly. Gasping slightly, he wiped the tears away with his sleeve. They wouldn't stop coming out though. Turning, he left his crimson-eyed rival and bolted to his apartment, slamming the door and locking it before jumping on his bed to hide in the soft covers. Once he was away they came, flowing fast and in great numbers.   
  
It hurts...but what is it that hurts!? He burrowed further into the blankets, sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably. Was it the fact that Yami had a girlfriend? Was that what was hurting? Seth tried to calm down and think about it, but once the image of the pretty girl strapped to the recliner came into his mind he started crying all over again. Oh hell, he was upset because his Yami...no, not _his_ Yami, where did that come from?! He was upset cause Yami had a girlfriend. Oh...stupid, stupid, stupid! What the fuck was wrong with him? Why the hell did he care, why did it hurt!? He didn't love Yami...right?  
  
_Knock...knock... _"Seth!?"  
  
He sniffed and pulled the covers closer to his body.  
  
_Knock, knock, knock... _"Seth! Open up, what's wrong!?"  
  
Stupid pharaoh, you're what's wrong. Go away, why'd you even come back into my life!?  
  
_KNOCK, KNOCK..._ "HASHIMI!! I know you can hear me! Open up and tell me what's wrong, DAMNIT!!"  
  
"FUCK OFF, YAMI!!!" Seth cried hoarsely.   
  
"....See, I knew you could hear me!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on, Seth! Tell me what's wrong! Why were you crying!?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I SAID, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
A loud thud followed by a feminine voice spoke from outside his door, "Oh! Just move over, Yami! This is what happens when you send a man to do a woman's job."  
  
_BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!!!!!!!! _"SETH-KUN!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE AND TELL YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND WHAT'S WRONG OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO TAKE MORE DRASTIC MEASURES!!!!!"  
  
"Madison...I don't think threatening him will work..."  
  
"Oh shut it Yami. I'm a woman, I know how to persuade men. Now, why don't you use the key to get in there and talk to him?"  
  
"Key? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, his apartment key! You do have Seth's apartment key? Right!? I mean, being your boyfriend and all..."  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A KEY AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!"  
  
"Then why were you in his apartment and why are you blushing? You know it's so obvious when you blush like that, Yami."  
  
"..."  
  
_BAM, BAM, BAM!!!! _"SETH! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!!!"  
  
The brunette proceeded to bury his face under a pillow, "I SAID FUCK OFF!!!"  
  
"Told you he wouldn't take threats. Seth isn't the kind of person to take crap from people."  
  
"Shut it, Yami! My threats are not hollow. Come! We shall take drastic measures!!"  
  
"Huh...what do you meANNNN!!!!!!"  
  
Seth stayed still, afraid to breath as he strained to hear what was going on outside his door. It was quiet out there...to quiet... Finally sitting up, he glanced teary eyed in the direction of his door. So, her name was Madison. That was a pretty name...soots her well. But damn! She was something like a cross between Joey, Tea, and Yami Bakura. She was perfect for Yami. Frowning, he burrowed back into his blankets and sniffled pathetically. Five minutes passed, then ten, still nothing. Maybe they had both gone away. With a depressed sigh, Seth's eyes began to close lazily as the strain of this morning began to take its toll. Suppose it wouldn't hurt to catch some sleep. The day had been completely wasted with its strange events, he hadn't even gotten a chance to look around the town for other demons. Oh well, tomorrow was another day to think things over...  
  
Seth yawned and hummed to himself a lullaby that just popped into his mind. He reached out and pulled a body pillow against him, nuzzling into the soft fabric as the sweet tune played in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_KAAAA-BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
_**  
"HOLY MOTHER OF THE GODS THEMSELVES!!!!!" Seth screamed and toppled out of the bed, blankets and all. He was officially wide awake as all thoughts of sleep ran for the high mountains. Peeping across his bed, his eyes silently widened at the sight of his bedroom wall. As smoke and dust settled, the pink-haired woman Madison stepped through what used to be the wall separating his and Yami's apartment complex. Yami remained on his side, eyes equally just as wide and mouth hanging open is total disbelief.  
  
Madison spotted him and walked over with a huge, angelic grin, "Told you we'd take drastic measures!"   
  
Standing up to balance on wobbly legs, he and Yami both looked to the girl and cried, "Look what the fuck you did to my wall!"  
  
Madison smiled innocently at the two of them and dusted her hands, "Now you two won't have to walk so far to see each other! Well, Yami-kun! Talk to your boyfriend now."  
  
Yami gaped at her, in enough self-existence to blush at her comment about Seth, "MADISON!! This will take days or weeks to fix!! You just blew the damn wall up!!"  
  
"Sooo, what's got you so pissed? I think that wall was just an obstacle for the two of you anyway."  
  
"Madison! Let me say this slowly! Seth...is...NOT...my...boyfriend!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Good."  
  
"He's your lover!"  
  
"MADISON!!!!"  
  
Seth stood back and watched this little exchange, unable to find in himself the ability to react to this newest event.  
  
"He's not my lover!! Seth is my old rival, we aren't together like that!!"  
  
"All right, Yami! I get the point. So...you and your koi want to play strip poker?"  
  
"MADISON!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yawning, Seth rocked where he stood as sleep started creeping up on him again. Too much...too much was happening so quickly. He needed to sleep, rest his mind. He'd think about this tomorrow, when he wasn't so exhausted.  
  
((Yami's POV))   
  
"Madison! Give me three very good reasons why I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"Ok!! One, you should know better then to strike a girl. Two, we're friends and friends don't kill each other. And three, I'm on a sugar high...remember!?" (^-^)  
  
"..."  
  
"Aweee!!!!!!! How cute!!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Yami looked over at Seth, who Madison was currently hovering over cooing about kawaiiness. The brunette lay curled up into a little ball in the blankets, mouth slightly open as he snored soundlessly. He looked like a child laying there, face softened with sleep. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight of his blue-eyed rival and silently agreed with Madison. Seth was adorable when he was asleep...  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: WOW!! Long chapter, ^-^. So how do you people like Madison? Her personality is sort of based off of mine. Oh hell, she is me. Muahahahaha!! No, there is no Madison/Yami or Madison/Seth in this. Madison's purpose is to be like a big sister to Yami, add a little humor to this story, and to bring Seth and Yami closer together. (hint the blown up wall) Lol. I love her! And no, she's not this hyper or dense normally, that's the effects of the sugar. ^_____^' Anywho, Seth still as stubborn as ever, Yami with his mixed emotions, and Seth now discovering his mixed feelings as well! Oh by the gods, what more trouble can I bring upon these two before we get to the main conflict of this story...hmm..... (goes off to think inside her cave)  
  
  
**_  
_**  
  
  
_  
_  



	6. Ahh, The Morning After

Disclaimer: For all sane people reading this (or insane, can't decide at the moment). Since I only got one person saying ishy-wishy in their review, I take it no one reads this. So this is my last disclaimer for the story. Yeah, I don't own Yugioh but I own Madison!!   
  
AnimeFan: (hops out of her cave) YEAHH!!!! Everyone loves Madison!!!  
  
Madison: ^-^ YEAHH!!!! Everyone loves me!!!  
  
AnimeFan: (gives her OC a hug ^^) Yes peeps, Madison does not get in the way between Seth and Yami. So...no worries. There was no way in hell I was putting another Tea-wannabe in my story! Lol. Ok, so now I give you a chapter that will have you slapping yourself stupid...literally. About two chapters back, I inserted a little foreshadowing of an event that could prove fatal to our beloved Seth. Now in this chapter, you reviewers will be split between two groups. Either the I-knew-it group, or the I-can't-believe-I-didn't-catch-that group. So, get out your bats, tennis rackets, mallets, etc...and prepare to knock yourself silly for not seeing this before hand. And no, I take no responsibility for any of the doctor bills you may end up with because of this. It's not my fault if you whack yourself to the emergency room. ^-^'  
  


##############################################################################  


  


Behind the Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 6  
  
  


Mmmmmm....he felt so warm. Like being curled up near the fireplace on a cool christmas eve. Letting out a happy little sigh, Seth snuggled closer to the warmth in search of its comfort. Yep, he could just stay like that forever and never open his eyes. In fact, he probably would of if the warmth next to him didn't suddenly move on its own accord. Blue eyes open immediately, he stared in utter shock as he realized the warmth next to him was nun other then his rival Yami! Yami stared back at him with a mixture of fright, confusion, and equal surprise. Ok...this was something he hadn't quite expected.   
  
Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE IN MY BED!!!!!!!!  
  
_THUD!!!  
  
_What's all the yelling going on in here?  
  
Both boys jerked there heads over to stare at Madison. For a moment, the vampiress looked from one to the other. Seth was in a sitting position on his bed, holding his covers against his chest like some really shy girl trying to cover herself and Yami was half-lying, half sitting on the floor staring up with the most confused and embarrassed look on his face.   
  
Finding his voice, the overly frenzied brunette pointed at Yami and screamed, HE WAS TRYING TO FUCKIN RAPE ME IN MY SLEEP!!!!  
  
NO I WASN'T!!!!  
  
To hell you wasn't!! What the fuck were you doing in my bed, lying so close to me, and while I was asleep to?! Hmmmm!  
  
Believe me, Seth. I'd like to know the answer to that just as much as you do!  
  
Yeah! I'm sure you do you rapist!!  
  
Hashimi, I am not a rapist!! The reason I was lying so close to you was because YOU snuggled close to me!! I was trying to to figure out what the hell I was doing in your bed at that time!  
  
Save it for the judge!!!!  
  
Why you! Why the hell would I want to rape you?! You're to damn ugly for the thought to have even crossed my mind!!!  
  
Ewww...those words had stung, big time. Fighting off a rebellious tear, Seth gritted his teeth, threw a pillow as hard as he could into Yami's face, then got up and headed to the bathroom. Once inside, he screamed as loud of he could possibly muster the strength for at the time. Outside of the bathroom, Yami screamed as well, into the pillow of course,...he too being unable to hold back his frustration.  
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
_Knock, knock..._ Seth-kun...please come out of the bathroom now. Let's not go through yesterday's events all over again today.  
  
  
  
Yami sighed and rested his head against the bathroom door, Seth...please. Do you want Madison to put a hole in your bathroom wall as well?  
  
A long pause then,   
  
Then will you come out? Now that we've both calmed down a little, maybe we can talk and figure out what just happened.  
  
No...I know what just happened. You called me ugly.  
  
Letting out yet another slightly frustrated sigh, Yami leaned against the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damnit, how did this morning come about? Things were just getting to damn weird for him. A loud sniff from inside the bathroom helped offer proof to Yami's guess that the brunette was crying again. Why, damnit!? Why the hell had he gone and told Seth that he was ugly. Seth was anything but ugly, hell, he made the greek goddess Aphrodite look ugly! Of course he wasn't about to tell Seth that to that extreme.   
  
You two have the strangest relationship I've ever seen.  
  
Yami glanced up at Madison, who had seated herself on Seth's couch and was currently watching the morning news.   
  
I already told you, Madison. Seth and I are nothing beyond friends or even rivals, ok.  
  
Madison frowned at him and shook her head, a few pinkish locks of hair falling over her eyes, Sad, real sad. I hate it when I see such a cute couple like you two in denial. What happened anyway? He didn't catch you flirting with anyone, or vice versa?  
  
Madison...I already have stated this at least a thousand times since yesterday...Seth and I are not dating!!!! We never have and never will.   
  
I mean, you didn't even cuddle up next to him last night! Sleeping on the couch, oh Yami. What kind of relationship can you keep when you won't even join your loved one in bed!?  
  
Madison, for the thousandth time! Seth and I are not...  
  
I mean, if it wasn't for me moving you into bed with him, you'd still be snoring on the couch! Of course, you did I real good job with your wake up call! You're lucky it wasn't me, I would of ripped you to pieces for calling me ugly. Poor Seth, he must be so hurt...you'll probably never get him out of that bathroom.  
  
So...that's how I woke up to find Seth in my arms...  
  
Pushing himself off the wall, the pharaoh calmly made his way towards his friend'. He stopped behind her couch seat and leaned his weight against the back of it. Being one of those pop-out extensions to the couch, it leaned down with his weight so that Yami was glaring down directly into Madison's taunting face. She smiled up at him sweetly, putting on all her innocent charm that she could possibly flaunt at him.   
  
Eh-heh, hiya Yami-san!  
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
_Sniff..._Ohhhhh, stupid bastard! Why was he crying...again!? When the hell had he become so..._sniff..._emotional? Damnit, damnit, damnit! Seth wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and stared into the mirror. Was he really...that ugly? Of course he was. Damn normal brown hair, sickly pale skin, and his eyes...the one thing he'd found that he liked about himself...his lovely blue eyes, stained with tears and reddened from crying so much. He was damn ugly!   
  
_Click..._  
  
The door unlocked behind him and he watched through the mirror as Yami stepped hesitantly in.   
  
Seth, please come out. I know what happened now...it was all Madison's fault. She moved me into bed with you last night...  
  
I know, I over heard...everything.   
  
Why had he sounded so upset? Oh yeah, Yami had stated that he would never date him. Find damnit, he was falling for the damn pharaoh!! You happy!? Damn whatever being that watches over the pathetic thing we all call our existence...  
  
Seth...I didn't mean what I said back there, you are not ugly'. Actually, you're rather very attractive, I...er...must admit. I was still half asleep and I was rather grumpy.   
  
...Don't go being sympathetic of me, Motou. I know I'm ugly, I'm just glad someone has decided to be truthful about it for once.  
  
Silence followed as both boys just stood there. It was rather awkward, Seth closed his eyes and tried to will away his current feeling of self-worthlessness. The only thing good that had come out of this was that he now knew that Madison wasn't Yami's girlfriend...at least, he was sure of that. A slight sigh behind him announced Yami's own lack of energy to continue this argument. Personally, Seth was sure that they both wanted this discussion to be over with and old news.   
  
Gasping, his whole body tensed as two small but strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him in a tight, intimate embrace. Yami was...hugging, no, holding him! After a minute of stunned silence, the brunette loosened from the other's hold and turned to stare into Yami's crimson-red eyes questioningly.   
  
  
  
The pharaoh silenced him with two fingers, those same fingers that traveled from his lips to snake through his hair and hold fast. The next thing he knew, Yami had tugged his head down slightly and was tenderly kissing him. Those warm, soft lips sending signals shooting throughout his body...all Seth could do was wrap his own arms around the other and pull him closer, willing their kiss to deepen. Oh gods, please let this not be another hormone-and-body-gone-independent thing...please let this kiss be an unspoken promise. He had only just parted his lips to willingly give Yami the control when a certain pink-haired lady popped her head in on them.   
  
Hey Yami, Seth, you guys should check out the news today! They're still trying to solve the murder case of that kid, Mickey Johnson, and they just...   
  
Seth restrained an agitated whimper as Yami broke their kiss and turned to stare at Madison with his usual, cool-guy expression.   
  
Madison bit her lip and seemed to smile and smirk all at once, Ohhhh...I didn't know I was interrupting anything.  
  
No, Madison. You weren't interrupting anything...um...so what was on the news that's seems so interesting?  
  
Not...interrupting anything. Not interrupting anything!!! How could he just kiss him and then turn and say that!? Seth scrunched up his nose and pursed his lips bitterly. Fuckin damn bastard!!! So that kiss was nothing!!   
  
Seth grunted as he walked past Yami and purposely knocked the pharaoh's shoulder as hard as he could.  
  
Yami blinked and watched him walk away,   
  
Yami...we need to work on your people skills.  
  
Shut up, Madison.  
  
A few moments later, Seth had closed out Yami and Madison and was now concentrating on what the ugly ass reporter was spitting out...  
  
_...The police still have yet to uncover any likely evidence of the murderer's weapon of choice and Mr. Mickey's body was just sent in to the morgue for further examination this morning, so we can expect to gather information on the nature of his death very soon. Now John, we've learned that while no clear evidence was found on the roof of Hiroshima High, blood was found on the first floor. Chief Gray found it just yesterday and it has already been sent to Hiroshi Methodist Hospital where it is being examined. Hopefully, we'll find out who this blood belongs to and possibly who is responsible for this ghastly manslaughter...  
  
_  
  
Seth and Madison turned to look up at Yami.   
  
What do you mean...oops, Yami-san?  
  
Oops as in oops, Madison. I'm Mickey Johnson's murderer. He was me last meal a couple of days ago...I think he was the kid I drained before I got ATTACKED by a certain C.E.O. that's supposed to be DEAD.  
  
Seth knew that Yami was eyeing him with a taunting smirk, but he didn't send the other a glare or frown. He was to busy staring wide-eyed at the TV, tracing the two puncture marks on his neck where Yami's fangs had pierced him twice.  
  
_...Blood was found on the first floor...  
  
...I think he was the kid I drained before I got attacked by a certain C.E.O. that's supposed to be dead...  
  
...it has already been sent to Hiroshi Methodist Hospital where it is to be examined...  
  
_Oh shit, Yami. That blood they found on the first floor...it's mine!  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: Ahhh!! MADISON!!   
  
Madison: o_o (hides in AnimeFan's cave)  
  
AnimeFan: YOU INTERRUPTED YAMI AND SETO'S KISS!!! Grrr...oh well. Lol. I wanted her to. Makes things slightly more complicated for our two favorite bishies. That and she has just earned bragging rights for a year! Yes Madison, you may now jump around and yell out I told you so! Anywho, have any of you started banging yourself stupid yet? Anyone remember Seto's alarm clock and what was said on it now? Yep, that's what I thought. Let's think, how bad can it get if the blood of a C.E.O. who's supposed to be dead suddenly is discovered fresh at a murder scene seventy-five years after his death? Well, it wouldn't be to bad...unless the wrong people get a hold of this information... Ee-heehee hee hee!!! (evil cackle)  
  
P.S. Quit hounding me about grammatical errors and spelling problems!! No one can be perfect! That and this damn Appleworks spelling check only works for some spelling. I miss Microsoft's spelling check. It did grammar and everything. -_____-' DAMN MACINTOSH!!! XO  
  



	7. Finally They Know!

AnimeFan: Weeee!!!!! (is running around in circles while tied to a rope that's tied to a pole driven seventy-five feet into the ground) Koo koo! Koo koo!! Muahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Madison: O_o Um, don't mind her peeps! She's just had a little to much orange soda today...  
  
AnimeFan: (mimics Kale off of Kenan and Kale) I do, I do, I do-ew!!! ^_________^   
  
Madison: Riggghhhttt...well, even though she's on a huge sugar high, she's still managing to type this chapter out for you peeps! ^-^' Ah yes, expect kooky humor and such.  
  
AnimeFan: OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE NIGHT!!! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT!!!! AND THEY CALL IT A PARRR-A-NAUGHTY!!!!!  
  
Madison: Um, it's not a paranaughty...it's a parana-  
  
AnimeFan: LOOOK AT THE SKY!!! IT HAS STARS IN ITS EYES!!!!! ON THIS LOVELY PARR-A-NAUGHTY!!!!!!!Buahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Madison: Never mind...now sit down and type!! (shoves the looney authoress into her seat)  
  
AnimeFan: Righty tighty!! (starts typing madly)  
  
Madison: (Stares at AnimeFan's computer screen...sees something that makes her eyes bug out...nose bleeds a little.) ANIMEFAN!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE OF YAMI AND SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Buahahahahahaha!!! I got it...I got it...I got it....from...I'm not T-E-L-L-I-N-G you!!!! Muahahahaha!!!!  
  
Madison: (unplugs AnimeFan's computer before WB and other wacko-American-tv-showings-that-go-and-dub-our-damn-Yugioh-so-us-American-kids-miss-out-on-the-good-stuff come and arrest them for indecent public exposure.)  
  
AnimeFan: Wahh!!! 9__9 Damn WB!! BRING BACK CARD CAPTORS!! Damn Toonami!!! BRING BACK SAILOR MOON!!!!!! Damn Madison!! BRING BACK MY COMPUTER!!!!!  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind the Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 7  
  
  


((Yami's POV))  
  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...  
  
Yami sighed and tried to grab a hold of the brunette's arm, Calm down, Seth. So it's your blood...they'll just think they made a mistake and go back to their normal insignificant lives.  
  
Seth quit his pacing and turned to abruptly scowl at him, I AM NOT NO DAMN VAMPIRE LIKE YOU AND MADISON, YAMI!!! SURE THE FUCKING HUMANS MIGHT LET IT PASS BUT THAT DOESN'T STOP THE FUCKING FREAKS FROM PUTTING THE FUCKING PIECES TOGETHER AND FUCKING FIGURING ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Damnit, if Seth said fucking one more time he was going to jump and ravish the little snot. Said brunette turned back to continue his nervous pacing about. Yami glanced over helplessly at Madison, who had discovered a cherry lollipop in her pocket and was currently sucking on it with a catish grin.  
  
Madison! Make yourself useful and help me calm Seth down.  
  
Madison blinked and widened her grin into a smirk, He's your BOYFRIEND. Why don't you take him back into his room and CALM him down yourself. Eh?  
  
Yami stared irritably away, trying his best to ignore her suggestive gestures. Damnit, Madison wasn't helping much. He hadn't meant to kiss Seth! He was just trying to apologize! How was he supposed to know that being so close to the vulnerable looking boy would drive him to do a thing like that!? Of course, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the kiss very much. Something about having the other give in to him so easily was dangerously alluring.   
  
I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE HERE AND ALL YOU CAN FUCKING DO IS CHAT ABOUT FUCKING SEX!!!  
  
Calm down, Seth! What has got you so uptight? So you're not a vampire...it's still no big deal! What can anyone do to you if you obviously can't die?  
  
Yami silently agreed with Madison on that. Humans can't do much to the paranormal peeps. Vampires have no weakness except the venom of a demon, demons were all but extinct, werewolves shred you to pieces and are only frightened of banshees because of their hearing, undead are...well..undead, banshees are to ugly and their ear piercing scream takes care of the rest, Seth definitely wasn't a ghost or a fairy, so...what was he so worried about?   
  
Seth began to pace even faster now, his nerve meter going off the max level. Letting out a defeated sigh, Yami walked over and caught the half-jogging, half-walking nervous wreck in his arms. Seth squeaked in surprise and froze like a frightened mouse caught by the cat. He chuckled lightly and pulled the boy closer, nuzzling his nose into Seth's beautiful hair.   
  
Seth, I don't think I've ever mentioned this...but you're totally adorable when your pissed, said pharaoh muffled into his rival's hair.   
  
He mentally did a victorious dance when Seth flushed a bright red. Mmmmm...he could get used to this new behavior around and from his rival.   
  
"All right already, you two! Let's get back to the conversation at hand," Madison scoffed teasingly and twirled the lollipop around in her mouth.   
  
Yami just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her, "You've insisted on us being lovers for the past two days and now that we're finally cuddling up you have to complain. You're impossible, Madison!"  
  
"I know!" Came the reply from the giddy woman.  
  
"I'm gonna die..." Seth whimpered into Yami's neck.   
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
What was he supposed to say! Was he supposed to just go and tell Yami and Madison that he was a demon!? How would they react? Oh...he didn't want Yami to push him away now that they had gotten to be so close... But if he didn't tell them, then he would be on his own to deal with this unfortunate event. So what! Why did he suddenly care whether or not they would help? He had always been fine alone before! Damn you Yami!   
  
"Why the hell did you co...mphh mmh phh hmph," he muffled into the others neck.  
  
Yami blinked down and him, then stroked his hair soothingly, "What was that just now?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, he restated what he said...rather loudly, "I SAID! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME INTO MY LIFE, PHARAOH!!!!  
  
Yami jumped slightly back and stared at him with wide, confused eyes. As for Seth, he didn't stop there. He was going to spit everything out right here and now! If Yami really was in love with him, then he won't walk away!  
  
"You just up and walked into my life! I was doing absolutely fine with just Mokuba and I until you waltzed in and turned my life upside down! I HATE YOU...but at the same time I love you! And that makes me hate you even more for being so damn lovable!! I came here to find someone of my own species! Someone I could spend eternity with and not lose to the cold hands of mortal death!!!! Yet, here you are after seventy-five years...doing what you do best and flipping the world out from under my feet! And then when I'm falling and falling and I know any minute I'll hit the solid ground, you appear and catch me!! You're like a damn guardian/stalker angel that never goes away!"  
  
He was shaking now, stinging hot tears rolling down his cheeks as the anger and despair engulfed him. Yami could never truly love him! He was a damn demon and Yami was a vampire! Demons kill vampires...and vampires kill demons! They hate each other, so how could his damn ex-rival possible ever love him and know what he was at the same time?! Said boy was frowning, reaching out to wipe his tears away. Seth turned his face away from Yami's fingers, not wanting to be touched at the moment.  
  
"NO Yami! You can't, you wouldn't want to! Don't love me...because you just can't. Can you see now what I am! I'm a demon, Yami! A demon! You're a vampire...and I'm a DEMON!!! ME! I'm a monster of the night, not meant to have love and kindness wasted upon. As soon as they find out it's my blood, all those damn fucking freaks out there will start gathering spells and charms to try to seal me away or find out my real name and control me and..."  
  
Yami stopped him with two fingers. Before he had a second to react, Seth was pulled into a warm embrace by the other, soft lips pressing against his in a chaste kiss. Yami was kissing him...gently to...almost as if he loved him. HE DID! Yami loved him! A demon! Seth did a small mental victory dance and deepened their kiss happily, he wouldn't have doubted if he started glowing from this sudden wave of happiness. He moaned as the other's tongue traced his lips, again asking for entrance. And this time, Madison didn't seem like she was in the mood to interrupt them. Inch by slow inch, Yami tugged him towards the bedroom so they could continue a little further then what Madison would probably have liked to see.   
  
They were almost there...just a few more feet and they'd be in the room alone...but a very loud knocking from Yami's apartment room door interrupted them. Seth pulled away from Yami and turned to glare at Madison, who blinked back innocently.  
  
"What! I'm not the one knocking on the door!!"  
  
Ok...she had a point. So he stood there irritably and watched as Yami went to answer the door. Damnit! Why were they constantly being interrupted at all the wrong possible moments!! Seth and Madison remained in his living room for a good, five silent minutes. Finally a ear-piercing scream came from the direction Yami had went...  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  


##############################################################################  
  
  
  


AnimeFan: Ooooooooohhh! Who could be screaming and who could be the person still alive? Questions, question, and only I know the answers. Muahahahhaha!! Sorry about not updating. I sort of lost my inspiration and I also was tired of typing. So I took a vacation! ^-^  
  
Madison: That and nobody writes any Yami/Seto stories anymore! It's all Yami/Yugi, Seto/Tea, Joey/Seto stuff! What few Yami/Seto stories are out there are never updated or finished!   
  
AnimeFan: Yeah! Take Emerald Star for example! She finally updated Yearning For Love, but that was almost three months ago! When are we going to see chapter 4!? And don't use the excuse that you were sick, ES!!!! .  
  
Madison: Hey, Animefan. Who's the person at the door?  
  
AnimeFan: I'm not telling!!! ^.^ But I warn you, don't read the next chapter before you go to bed! You'll have nightmares for a week because the most terrible creature stands on the other side of Yami's door. RUN CAST OF YUGIOH!!! RUN FANS OF YAMI/SETO!!! RUN PIKACHU!!  
  
Madison: ...  
  
AnimeFan: ~^-^~  
  
Pikachu: Pi! Pik-a-chu!!!   
  
/\....../\  
(o^-^o) ---------- My Pikachu  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Yami, Seto, Madison, and her

Where we last left are authoress, she was happily hugging her pikachu named Bubbles and preaching about the coming of the apocalypse while standing naked with only a barrel to cover her......  
  
AnimeFan: (Glares at the introduction above her.) Who put that up there!  
  
Bubbles the Pikachu: @.@' (points at Madison)  
  
Madison: Hey!! I didn't do it you damn rat!  
  
AnimeFan: **GASP!!**  
  
Bubbles the Pikachu: Pikkkaaaaa! (snarls viciously)  
  
Madison: o.O'  
  
Bubbles the Pikachu: PIKA!!! CHUUUU!!! (shocks Madison with its thunder attack)  
  
Madison: x____x  
  
AnimeFan: ^-^ Bubbles! You're so cute! Now, let's get on with the story quickly. (tugs the barrel covering her up before it completely falls off)  
  
Madison: x____x _ Damn rat...  
_  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind The Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 8  


  
  
  
Seth heard a loud thump from the direction of Yami's scream and bolted to his loves side quickly...only to be met with the worst sight since he first switched on TV on saw the bedamned purple dinosaur, Barney! Yami was laying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a why me? expression. Clinged to his waist was a woman...but not just any woman. Hazel brown hair scattered about, eyes closed in a blissful smile, the devil reincarnate had glomped HIS Yami!   
  
Oh fuck! How the hell can you still be alive! Seth stated the obvious.  
  
Tea snapped out of her moment of bliss and blinked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, Kaiba!? You're alive?  
  
Uh, yeah! People still want me around you know. How in the devil's name can you still be alive and how come you're so...young! You should be a hundred years old by now and dead!  
  
It was true! Tea Gardner sat there on top of a very miserable Yami Motou, looking like she hadn't aged a day since Seth last saw her. To give one a good idea of what was being felt in the room at the current moment... Two people were cursing the gods over another's certain existence, one person was overjoyed to see their wannabe lover, one person was feeling slightly numb in the stomach, one person was wondering how the hell he had gotten himself into this whole mess, one person was sucking happily on a lollipop, and basically no one was happy to see Tea except for Tea.   
  
Um, hello. Yami waved to get the two brunettes attentions, Can you get off of me now Tea?  
  
Are you kidding!! No way in hell! Tea squealed, damaging the eardrums of three other people, After eighty-five years of never seeing you, I'm prepared to hug you forever!!!!!  
  
Yami let out a depressed groan and slammed the back of his head hard on the linoleum carpeted floor. Now, Seto Kaiba is normally a very patient and giving person deep down. He has always been willing to share what's his with friends or family and is not afraid to approach problems in a direct and peaceful manner. But Seto Kaiba was no more, now Seth Hashimi was the big bad brunette in town...and Tea was hugging HIS Yami. Seth...unlike Seto...is very very VERY possessive at times. Now, the math shouldn't be to hard to work out.   
  
Tea whined reluctantly.  
  
Seth ignored her complaints and pried the girl from HIS Yami, then proceeded to ungraciously drag the struggling bitc-er-lady out of the apartment room where he carefully(*snicker*) dropped her on her butt in the middle of the hallway. Then he turned, dusted off his hands, and locked the door behind him as he reentered the apartment.  
  
That wasn't very nice Seth, Yami stated in his usual manner.  
  
Seth wasn't fooled by the other's emotionless act. He knew very well that Yami was relieved and happy to have that bitc-er-woman out. So, he just adopted a childish grin and skipped over to the living room couch where Yami had taken refuge.   
  
Well! I'm so glad you're happy to see me to, Kaiba!   
  
Three tortured groans echoed in the living room and Seto, Yami, and Madison turned around where they were to stare unenthusiastically at Tea.   
  
Ok...how did she get into this apartment? Madison piped up.  
  
I know I locked the door behind me, Seth muttered.  
  
Yami just sighed and pointed at Seth's apartment door, You locked my apartment door...but not yours.  
  
Damn me...  
  
Tea beamed at them all and came over to sit next to Yami on the couch. The former pharaoh, not to ecstatic about this, scooted away a good three feet. Madison stood with a hand on her hip, still sucking that lollipop, clearly wondering who the hell this woman was and why was she persistently trying to flirt with Seth's boyfriend. As for a certain ex-CEO, Seth was innerly struggling with how he should react to all of this. Dragging her back out would only cause her to find some other way to get in, killing her would upset Yami (no matter how much Yami hates her), and devouring her would give him a stomach ache like never before.   
  
Three pairs of eyes blinked as Seth stood, walked over to Yami, plopped himself down into the former pharaoh's lap, curled up against him, and wrapped his arms possessively around Yami's neck before snuggling his head under the other's chin. After a moment of sheer silence...  
  
Um...Yami. You do realize that Kaiba is snuggling up against you with an almost possessive manner, Tea stated while pointing at the other brunette.   
  
Yami chuckled lightly and pulled Seth closer, completely ignoring Tea's existence, My, my! Seth...tisk tisk...you wouldn't happen to be jealous? Hmm?  
  
Seth just snuggled closer and tightened his grip, locking Tea with a possessive stare,   
  
This caused the vampire to giggle some more. Yami tilted Seth's face up and over, so their eyes would lock, then closed the distance between them. Seth eagerly met HIS boyfriend's lips, willing their kiss further with a deep and hungry passion. Yami met his demands, slipping a hand under Seth's shirt so he could feel every inch of that supple skin as he willed. Tea and Madison were still there, in the room, gapping at the two boys. Madison looked very happy and Tea...well...who cares? Seth giggled like a school girl into Yami's mouth as the other repositioned him so that he was straddling his loves hips. If Yami kept this up, the girls would get more of a show then they had bargained for.   
  
Finally after several more long minutes of making out, where Yami had attempted several times to undo Seth's pants and Seth had made sure to react as loudly and obviously to show Tea just who Yami belonged to, they broke apart for a rest break. With a sigh, Seth snuggling his face into the crook of Yami's neck, grinning after being kissed senseless.   
  
Madison clapped loudly and shouted several times Yaoi forever! before pouting at the stick that was what was left of her cherry lollipop. Tea looked slightly pale and disturbed, gawking back and forth at the two kissed silly boys.   
  
Tell me, Seth. Does this mean that before I want to get passionate with you I have to make you overly jealous first? Yami whispered teasingly.  
  
Seth just smirked and cuddled closer, happy to be able to make out with Yami publicly and making sure Tea would know Yami was HIS. A long awkward silence followed, the awkwardness mainly coming from a certain loudmouthed woman.   
  
So...Tea...how are you still here? I take it from Yami and Seth that you're not supposed to still be alive, Madison questioned, obviously attempting to break the ice.  
  
Tea piped up casually, I'm not really human. I'm a Viralous!  
  
Seth shot out from under Yami's head, nearly slamming his head into the others chin, and stared in horror at her, YOU'RE A VIRALOUS!! THEN THAT MEANS YOU'RE...BUT...NO YOU CAN'T...ANYONE BUT YOU...  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Madison: YAOI FOREVER!!!!! ^-^  
  
Bubbles the Pikachu: Pi-kaaa... -___-'  
  
AnimeFan: WHAT!! Quit that, Bubbles. I just so happened to enjoy typing this chapter. Oh, if you people haven't figured it out...I HATE TEA GARDENER!!! ^^ I want a picture of that scene back there, when Seth got all jealous and plopped himself into Yami's lap. Talk about one kawaii picture that made in my mind! ^_^ Seth is so cute when he's jealous. Oh, about that make out scene in front of Tea. heh. This one author on Fanfiction.net said that they'd like to see Seto and Yami make out in Tea's face! HA! So I had them do just that! By the way, if you want to know what the big deal with a Viralous is, well a Viralous is you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter! =P See ya soon!  



	9. Viralous And Cyriberals

AnimeFan: *Gasp!* Is it that bad to have Seth so emotional! ^-^'  
  
Madison: Well, it is sort of off character.  
  
Bubbles the Pikachu: Pi! Pi-ka-chu chu!  
  
AnimeFan: That's right, Bubbles! I totally agree. Just because Seto Kaiba acts emotionless and cold doesn't mean that deep down he is! After all, Seto dear is running a large multibillionaire corporation! You gotta think about it. If Seto showed kindness or any sign of a soft heart, greedy bastards would immediately take advantage of the obvious weakness! I mean, look at Pegasus and how he exploited Seto's weakness for Mokuba. Seto no longer has the dangers of the company anymore in my story so he really has no reason to act so cold hearted and stone like. ^^  
  
Bubbles the Pikachu: Pika! ^^  
  
Madison: Haven't you gotten rid of that damn rat yet... -___-'  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind The Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 9  
  
  


  
But Yaammiii!!! Seth whined, adopted just about the cutest face ever in history.  
  
Yami sighed and stubbornly shook his head for the eighth time that evening, Koi, listen to me. It'll be best if you stay behind and let me and Madison take care of this whole blood ordeal. If by chance you were to cut yourself at the hospital then that would provide yet more blood to prove that you are alive.  
  
He's absolutely right, Seth-san! Just let us take care of everything! Madison piped in with her characteristically cheerful tone.  
  
Seth pouted and crossed his arms, looking like he was about to cry. They can't do this to him! They can't leave him all alone in their apartment with...her.   
  
Yami! You can't leave me here alone with Tea! She's a Viralous, please let me go!  
  
Yami sighed. Seth you haven't even told us what a Viralous is or why it's so bad.  
  
Trust me...it's bad! Very Bad!!   
  
Oh quit your complaining Seth! Just because I'm a Viralous and your a Cyriberal doesn't mean you have to be frightened of me. Besides, Yami and Madison can go take care of your blood thing and we'll go out and have some bonding time together! Tea piped up behind them, flashing her rooting smile.  
  
Seth sulked and glared at the woman behind him, just daring her to come within a five foot radius. Now Madison and Yami were even more confused then before. Viralous? Cyriberal? What the hell were these two talking about!? Seth must of noticed the two vampires confused expressions and sighed in defeat, sulking almost to the point of being shorter then Tea.   
  
Unlike Vampires who retain the name vampire no matter what gender, Seth began. Demons are referred to by two different scientific names according to their sex. Female demons possess sharper teeth, a razor like tail, but tiny wings and are called Viralous. Male demons, like myself, possess relatively sharp teeth, no tail, but huge wings and are called...Cyriberal.  
  
Madison and Yami exchanged looks and blinked,   
  
So that's why you've been acting so strangely Seth-san! After all this time you've finally found another demon like you! Madison cheered and gave the sulky brunette a huge victory hug.   
  
Yami took this all in then silently glared at the space between Seth and Tea, obviously observing some mental image in his mind. Seth watched his love's face grow dark and a shade of green tinged the bridge of his nose. He would of looked damn sexy at that moment, had he not had a good idea of what the vamp was glaring about at the time. Shooting a glare towards Tea, Seth walked over and snuggled his face into the boy's neck, wrapping him into a hug. Yami snapped out of whatever image he had been consumed in and gave his brunette a small smile, pulling him closer into a sweet little embrace.   
  
Trust me Yami, I wanted to find another demon but I did not want the first one I found to be her, Seth whispered into his ex-rival's neck, planting a soft kiss. I actually wouldn't of minded never meeting another demon ever again. I already have everything I could of ever wished for.  
  
Yami smiled and pulled him closer, nestling his face into his love's auburn hair. This was how it should of been all those years ago. No duels, no hate between them, just each other and their love. Somewhere behind Yami, Madison awed silently and clasped her hands together no doubt wishing she had a camera. Tea leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, smiling as if she thought the sight of the two boys cuddling so close was kawaii to. Heh, yeah right. Seth didn't trust her and he didn't want to get left behind with her...alone. There was a very good reason why he was frightened. Female demons were stronger, deadlier, faster, and some were known to eat their mates after they have made love. Females needed to be strong...in order to care for the young. Males were only there for reproduction truthfully. Kinda like the pry mantas almost.   
  
"Seth...I know you don't want to stay, but we'll be back as soon as we can. Just try to get along with her, please."  
  
Seth frowned and Yami fixed him with pleading eyes, his bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout.  
  
"If you stay I'll have sex with you!" The brunette piped up and licked his lover's cheek with a small hopeful smile.  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head, slightly smirking at Seth's antics. That was about the oldest temptation ever invented since the beginning of earth.   
  
"Stay and we'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
So Seth remained standing there in the living room with his arms crossed stubbornly while Tea waved enthusiastically at the two retreating vampires.  
  
"Bye you two...be careful! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!" Tea cried and waved some more.  
  
Yami gave his love one last wistful glance before closing the door behind him. Once they had left Tea and Seth just stood there where they were, sizing each other up. Seth wasn't sure what she had planned, but did begin to feel slightly better when Tea just smiled at him warmly.  
  
"You two make such an adorable couple," she said, her smile widening.  
  
Seth relaxed a little and shifted his weight to the other foot, "Really? You're not...angry or jealous?"  
  
"Jealous! Me?! Never. Sure I was surprised, but I got over my crush on Yami years ago."  
  
Seth felt a lot better at this news. Maybe Tea really wasn't the bitch he had always taken her for. If she was ok with him and Yami, then he really didn't have to be frightened that she'd try to devour him so she could have the pharaoh for herself. Suddenly an overwhelming wave a guilt boiled in the pit of his stomach. How could he have been so rude and cruel to her, she was Yami's friend and actually a pretty nice girl to know. He had treated her like shit without reason or logical purpose.   
  
"So, Seth! That's your name now right? Anyway, why don't we leave this joint and get to know each other a little better. I know this excellent pub not far off and it's filled with a bunch of friends of mine. You know...other demons like us? We could go and you could make yourselves some friends!"  
  
Tea had said this all in a heartbeat, yet Seth had vaguely heard all of it. He had been to busy cursing himself for being such an ass. So in his slight confused state of mind he agreed dumbly and the found himself being pulled out of the apartment by a rather happy, bouncy Tea Gardener. When his brain finally did make a reappearance he was standing in front of the entrance to a bar he hadn't recalled ever seeing before. Under the icy cold droplets of Hiroshima's usual rainfall, the words "Ninth Gate" glowed in blood red neon from the sign hanging over the entrance.   
  
As they made their way down the stairs and through the door into the dimly lit pub, Seth lost himself to his thoughts yet again. The Ninth Gate, if he recalled correctly, was the skeleton made gate to hell. Sort of like the Seventh Gate was the pearl coated gates of heaven. Interesting name for a place, but then again if it was a hangout for other demons then that would sort of be stereotypical of the owner.   
  
The inside, when Seth finally came back to reality, pretty much met the requirements of the name. The place was dark and hot, the only lighting coming from blood red lamps here, there, and hanging on the walls. Even the candles on the small round tables near the walls shimmered like the dancing flames of hell themselves. Over near the back right wall danced whores dressed in next to nothing. He strained his eyes closer to see past the crowd of shadowed people that hung around the spot and realized they weren't whores but female vampires chained at the neck like dogs. It seemed they were actually engaged in bitch fighting. As much as Seth knew, bitch fighting was illegal in almost seven country's in the world.   
  
He watched as the men traded money back and forth in their betting of which women would survive and which would be killed. Seth had to turn away in disgust, being the person who never really understood that sort of thing. Actually at one time in his life he had participated in those illegal games of life and death. Only shortly after Yugi Motou's death did he suddenly no longer feel obliged to take part in it. It was like something inside of him snapped that day when he came to the younger boy's funeral. He still hadn't told Yami that he had been there in disguise. Though he never would of admitted it before, he had always admired the shorter boys courage and purity.   
  
"Drink?"   
  
Tea's voice broke through his thoughts and he excepted the beverage gratefully, glad to have something else to do then ponder over his strange and new behavior after Yugi's death. Taking the whole thing down in one gulp without thought, he watched as someone who had stood off in the shadows suddenly start forward towards the place he and Tea were now sitting at. What could this person want? Maybe he was a friend of Tea's or someone who had finally decided it was safe to order a drink. Seth watched the man wearily as he drew nearer, suddenly feeling very tired and hot. He reached over and yanked down on his shirt collar slightly, trying to get a little cool air. Damnit, why did this pub have to be so hot?  
  
The man was now closer, practically breathing down the brunette's neck but Seth was paying no attention to him any longer. He was suddenly becoming very dizzy and was having a hard time sitting up straight. He felt so hot and was beginning to gasp out for some fresh air.   
  
  
To hot...to stuffy...so...tired......  
  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: YES!!! I finally got this chapter done! What the hell is wrong with our Seth-san? Hmm, all of this is very fishy and I smell a rat. Does anyone have an idea as to Seth's slight thoughts on Yugi's death? Oooo, I tell you his new behavior is definitely linked to his visit to Yugi's funeral and the surprising conclusion to this story. What am I planning? Hmmm.... Anywho, who here knows where I got the idea of bitch fighting from? If anyone guesses right, you'll get a special kissy from any Yugioh character you wish in the next chapter. Madison included! If you're a guy and you don't want a kissy from Seto or Madison or such, then I'll just give you these make believe plushies! ^^ Bye Bye for now!  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Kidnapped!

AnimeFan: O.o' Honestly! Some of you people scare me. Did you really think that I, number one Tea Gardener hater in all the universe, would have Tea be her supposedly innocent self in one of my stories? HA! I portray her only as the bitch she really is. Now...for reward time for the contest from the last chapter...  
  
Madison: (walks in with cards and a white bag) Oky, everyone! I'm going to announce the winners and give them prizes! ^^  
  
Leland - Sorry, but the answer isn't cock fighting. You're close though! AnimeFan got the Bitch Fighting idea from real life's dog fighting. You know, where they pit dog's against each other till only one is left standing? It's just wrong I tell ya! 9__9 However, you did state Seto's name in your review so I assume you want a kissy from him and since you were the only one to guess the origins of Bitch Fighting... (she pulls real live Seto Kaiba out of her white bag)  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
AnimeFan: Rules are rules, Seto-san! Give Leland a kissy! ^^  
  
Seto: Er...I don't think that would be wise, you see...  
  
AnimeFan, Leland, and Madison: JUST DO IT!!!!  
  
Seto: Oo' Ok, ok, but it's your grave you're digging. (walks over and gives Leland a huge kissy on the lips) Happy?  
  
AnimeFan: There ya go, see that wasn't so hard Seto-kun. Seto-kun? Where are you going?  
  
Seto: (was sneaking out the back) Away before Yami crosses the distance from his computer to yours and Leland's. I told you that wasn't a good idea.  
  
(Somewhere far off down the road) Yami: DIE!!! NO ONE KISSES MY PRECIOUS BLUE EYES BUT ME!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: oO' Well...um...next person! (gestures to bodyguards to seal off all entrances)  
  
Achika-chan - Yep, Seto has been drugged! You win there. ^^ (Madison pulls out a rather scruffy looking Malik from her white bag)   
  
Malik: OO? WHAT THE FUCK!!   
  
AnimeFan: Hi Malik-sama! Will you give Achika-chan a kiss?  
  
Malik: Huh? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?   
  
AnimeFan: -____- Oh, that's right. I've never really used Malik in my stories except once.  
  
Madison: Yeah, and you had him killed cause he was the naughty bad guy. ^^  
  
Malik: (is looking around with a confused expression before glancing at his watch) Gah! I'm missing How To Conquer The World And Still Get A Date For The School Dance! I can't miss today's episode!! Nooo!!! (runs out the door to desperately get back to his TV)  
  
AnimeFan: HEY! Wait, you still owe Achika-chan a kiss! Quick! Start the chapter while I go drag Malik back so Achika-chan can get her kiss! (runs off after Malik with a bishi ball in hand) I SHALL CATCH THEM ALL!!! ^-^'  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind The Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 10  
  
  


((Yami's POV))  
  
Stepping into the apartment, Yami was overcome with an immediate hunch that something just wasn't quite right. Abandoning Madison at the door, Yami stormed through every room of their apartment in search of his koi. No...no...NO!! Where the hell is his Seth! Where the hell was Tea? Damnit, if that women had done anything to hurt his beloved blue eyes hell itself would be heaven after what he'd do to that bitch!!!  
  
Hey, Yami-san! There's a note here on the refrigerator! Madison called in from the kitchen.  
  
Quickly returning, he snatched the note from her hand and read it furiously:  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
You'd never believe it but Tea is actually being nice for once! Just in case you get home before us, Tea's taking me to some pub nearby to introduce me to some other demon friends of hers. This is so cool!! You were right, she's not so bad. I guess I was just overreacting or something. She even thinks we make a cute couple. Well I'd better get going. My cell phone number is (625) 238-7399. Love ya! Bye.   
  
Seth   
  
See! Everything is peachy, Yami-sama! To think you were so worried about such a small thing like this, Madison chirped with a happy smile.  
  
Yami read the note over three to four times, I don't know, Madison. Something just doesn't feel right. He doesn't even say what pub they're going to!  
  
Madison gave him a thoughtful look and pressed her cheek in with a finger, Why don't you just call him and check!  
  
Hmm, that's a good idea Madison...I'll do just that!  
  
Pulling out his phone, Yami punched in the cell number and raised the small device to his ear. Madison, pleased with herself, went to raid Seth-san's refrigerator for something to snack on...namingly cake or even cotton candy if there was some! Finally after a couple of rings, a female's voice answered on the other side of the phone...  
  
Yeah! Hello?  
  
WHO THE HELL IS THIS!  
  
Yami-san? Oh heyo, Yami! It's just me, Tea.  
  
WHY ISN'T THIS SETH ANSWERING HIS PHONE?!!  
  
Calm down, silly! Seth ate the friday night special even though I told him not to so he's in the little boy's room puking up his guts at the moment. He left his phone behind and when it rang I decided to answer it for him.  
  
Oh...well I was just calling to check on him.  
  
Well, I'll tell him you called out of lover's panic and let him know you love him.  
  
Oh...ok, thanks Tea. Bye.  
  
  
  
Yami turned off his phone and placed it back into its designated pocket feeling like a fool and an idiot. How could he have suspected Tea, one of his best friends! She'd never done anything like what he had accused her of before. Was it just him being overly protective and jealous? Well, he really didn't want to lose Seth again, not now that he had him for himself. Still, how could he of been so cold-hearted as to of blamed that poor girl for doing anything bad such as kidnapping or killing his Seth. Tea was his friend, after all, she wouldn't really do something like that! Would she?   
  
((Seth's POV))  
  
  
  
He felt like he was waking up from a hangover! Seth groaned and rolled over to lay on his side. His movement, however, was restricted by something cold and metallic on his wrists and ankles. Suddenly he realized the metallic objects were chains. Oh shit! His eyes flew open and he immediately noticed that he was spread out on some kind of concrete table with his arms chained above his head and his legs spread apart and chained down. To make matters worse, his clothes were gone and he instead was garbed in tight leather pants and leather, fingerless gloves that snaked up to stop at his elbows and held there securely by a gold band on each arm with the eye of Horus shimmering brightly in the dim light. He suspected to be wearing a third gold band on his neck since there was definitely something heavy below his chin.   
  
Frantic to get his bearings, Seth momentarily forgot his wardrobe and struggled in his bonds to look about. The room he was in was dome shaped with a skylight that showed the starry night sky outside. The walls were lined with shelves stacked full of old looking books and scrolls. Bottles full of strange powders and body parts scattered the desks and countertops below the shelves and a particularly large book was set on an alter not far from where his prison of a table was set. On the floor below him was a large star shaped symbol within a circle that had been drawn into the black cement floor with white chalk.   
  
All in all, Seth got the creepy feeling that he was in some kind of room like the one's in movies about black magic and Satin. The whole place practically screamed Gulping nervously, he became aware of another presence in the room. It was right behind him, but that wasn't why he felt suddenly chilled. The presence was there, but it was hollow. Whatever it was, it lived but it lived unconsciously. It had NO soul...literally. Even the undead possessed a fragment of their old soul, but this thing had absolutely nothing in it. He couldn't even depict a trace of a soul ever even occupying the thing.   
  
Footsteps drew him out of his thoughts of the other presence and Seth wrestled with his chains till he was able to see the door at the west side of his domed prison. A second after he laid his eyes on the wooden door it opened and two figures stepping into the room, their faces shadowed from his sight.   
  
Can we get this damn spell going! Yami could return any moment and realize we're not home! Tea's voice echoed against the walls.  
  
Seth watched as she walked into the section of the room where the moonlight was shining into. She was dressed in a robe just like the Magician of Faith, her small blackish-red bat-wings spread open in irritation, and her tail whipping the ground to emphasize it. If he hadn't of already known who she was, he could of easily mistaken her for Satin. Awe hell, he knew perfectily well who she was and still thought her to be the big red man himself...or maybe his daughter...or whore.  
  
My dear, I understand your impatience...trust me. But we have to wait till the solar eclipse! Only the crimson light of the eclipse can provide us with the magical energy we need to carry out this ceremony.  
  
That voice...Seth shivered as that icy voice went in one ear and froze his insides before it could go out the other. He had heard that voice before, it haunted his dreams...his nightmares. Only one other person had ever defeated him in a duel besides Yami and that person was the master of a voice exactely like that. No...it couldn't truelly be him? Yet the man who had come into the room with Tea walked into the light so that the dimming moonlight made his silvery hair shimmer with a ghostly whiteness, like an angel of death.  
  
he growled, the icyness immediately returning to his voice after so long.  
  
Pegasus and Tea haulted their conversation and turned to look at the brunette in surprise.   
  
So you're finally awake, Seto-boy, Pegasus cooed.  
  
It made Seth want to puke right there, Let me guess, you were the cloaked man at the pub. As for you Tea...you fat assed, uneven breasted, annoying, foul breathed, bitch of Satin...  
  
Pegasus cracked and covered his mouth so Tea couldn't hear his laughter at Seth's comment.  
  
THAT'S ENOUGH KAIBA! Say one more word and I'll make the one you care for suffer as soon as he's restored!!  
  
You. Will. Bring. No harm. TO YAMI!! He spat out each word in a dangerously venomous tone.   
  
Tea gave him a cocky smirk and flipped her hair back, Who said I was talking about Yami. As I told you, Kaiba, I got over my crush for him years ago. There's another I love, and you possess the key in which to restore him to us.   
  
Seth stared at her like she was an idiot. What the hell was this women talking about?! He cared only for Yami, there was no one else alive that his heart belonged to. Great, he's been kidnapped by the world's grandest bitch AND ditsy brunette.   
  
Don't look at me like I'm stupid, Kaiba. Once the ceremony is over you'll--  
  
A loud ringing interrupted whatever speech she was preparing and Seth silently smirked when he say Pegasus look up to the sky, place his hands together, and pray a silent thank you. Turning towards the offending ringing, Seth watched as Tea pulled out his cell phone from a draw in one of the counters.   
  
She turned it on and answered, Yeah! Hello?  
  
The room stayed silent as the two men waited to hear what she'd say.  
  
Yami-san? Oh heyo, Yami! It's just me, Tea.  
  
It was Seth's turn to get all cocky, Now what will you do, Tea! Yami's onto you.  
  
Tea covered the phone and gave him a superior smile, as if to mock his overconfidence, Just watch and learn, Kaiba.  
  
A loud noise from the phone told them all that Yami was yelling his head off. He was no doubt worried. Seth could already see Yami grabbing his coat and heading out to his rescue. Hah! Tea should of thought twice before messing with his koi and him.  
  
Calm down, silly! Tea exclaimed and smiled as the most brilliant story came to her, Seth ate the friday night special even though I told him not to so he's in the little boy's room puking up his guts at the moment. He left his phone behind and when it rang I decided to answer it for him.  
  
No way...Yami wouldn't really believe that! Would he?  
  
Well, I'll tell him you called out of lover's panic and let him know you love him.  
  
Wha?! Seth started to shout out to Yami but Pegasus was at his side and covering his mouth before he could even get a sound out of him.  
  
  
  
Tea turned off the phone and placed it back into the desk draw before turning around with that annoyingly ugly victory smirk plastered to her face, Looks like Yami-san won't be coming for you anytime soon, my loudmouthed captive.  
  
Seth scowled and let out a string of the most vile words he could think of in every language he could speak.   
  
Pegasus wagged his finger and made a tsking sound, Naughty, naughty....Kaiba-boy. Such foul language from my pet.  
  
Seth's heart took a near leap off an invincible cliff as Pegasus trailed one finger down his cheek to his lips. Oh holly hell, well...he now knew how Pegasus fit into all of this. NO! He didn't want to become this gay-ass bastard's sex toy!!   
  
Pegasus...please save the intimacy for later! The solar eclipse has almost begun and I want my sweet little love back!  
  
What the hell are you talking about! Seto half-yelled, unable to completely cuss the bitch out since she just saved him from whatever Pegasus had been planning to do just then.   
  
Tea smirked and crossed her arms, I'm glad you asked. Did you know, Kaiba, that Yami has been in love with you from the first day the two of you met? Well he has. Of course, he didn't know it and you didn't know it...frankly know one did, except me. Oh Kaiba, I saw right through Yami. I noticed every accidental brushes as the two of you would walk by each other, I noticed how Yami preferred dueling you to hanging out with all the rest of us, I NOTICED every little blush that crept across his face when you would actually compliment him for something. The way he would swoon when you smiled. I knew! Everyone else was just to blind to see.  
  
Seth wanted to groan. She was at it again, already preaching her speeches...but for once this speech interested him. Now that she mentioned it, he was starting to notice those small things he had always just shrugged off as nothing all those years ago. Had Yami loved him for that long?  
  
I knew it was to late for me to make Yami mine. For you, without realizing it, had already grasped his heart in the palm of your hands. So I swallowed my pride and allowed things to be the way they were. Then I found myself falling for another, Kaiba. A sweet, kindhearted boy who wasn't some gay-ass freak like the rest of the gang! I liked him...and he liked me, everything was perfect. Then one day he came knocking on my door saying Tea, Tea, I need to speak to someone who can understand and help me! So I opened the door and let him in. And you know what he said, Kaiba?  
  
Seth shook his head dumbly, becoming increasingly creeped out by her.   
  
Tea murmured and lowered herself till she was only inches from his face, Because if you did I'd kill you right here and now. He told me he was in love. In love with...you. Something about memories of his past life returning to him and with them, feelings of old resurfacing. You see, Kaiba. You took Yami away from me. Then you took the other away as well, when I finally thought I'd have the happiness I wanted.   
  
Seth was frozen, not knowing if she was going to kiss him or rip out his eyes with such close proximity, T-Tea, I have no idea who you're talking about! The only other person that I ever loved besides Yami and Mokuba was...  
  
He didn't finish as she turned the table he was strapped to around so he could see behind him. Pegasus had turned another stone table that had been behind his around as well, so he was looking straight at the thing strapped to the other table. His eyes widened as he laid eyes on the being whose presence existed with no soul. Violet eyes, devoid of all emotion and self-awareness stared at him...or rather through him. Suddenly Seth knew who Tea had been referring to. The only other person besides Yami and Mokuba that he had ever loved. His angel, his friend...  
  
  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Madison: Ewweee, the chapter stops here because AnimeFan loves cliffhangers.  
  
AnimeFan: HEYO Peeps! Good news! (raises up her bishi ball) I caught a Malik! According to my bishidex, Malik is a mysterious Egyptian youth whose main goal in life is to exact revenge on Yugi and take over the world as the next pharaoh! He is often found laying around on the couch watching How To Take Over The World And Still Get A Date To The School Dance reruns and making evilly plots to overthrow the government.   
  
Madison: Wow! That bishidex is so cool! ^^ Where'd you get it?  
  
AnimeFan: ^^ Seto-sama made it for me! He said he'd make me a bishidex if I promised not to sick a bishi ball on him.  
  
Madison: Oh... O_O'  
  
AnimeFan: Well, Achika-chan, as I promised you get a kiss from Malik. (takes the bishi ball, flips her hat backwards, and throws the bishi ball down at the ground shouting, Malik! I choose you!)  
  
Malik: (appears out of light from the bishi ball) I missed my show! 9_9  
  
AnimeFan: Quit complaining! It was a rerun anyway. NOW! Malik! Use you kiss attack on Achika-chan!  
  
Malik: Yes mam! (uses Kiss Attack and kisses Achika-chan senseless) ^^  
  
AnimeFan: Good boy, now RETURN! (waves bishi ball and Malik goes back inside of it as a little red light)  
  
AnimeFan: Man! Do I love these new bishi balls! I have a whole collection of bishi's! Over 200 hundred! Of course, my arsenal of six are Sephiroth and Cloud (they share a bishi ball ^-~), Duo Maxwell, Joey Wheeler, Bakura and Ryou (share a bishi ball to save space), Eli Moon (CCS forever!), and now I have Malik! But I've decided to be extremely nice and I'm giving Malik to Achika-chan. GO ACHIKA-CHAN! Go and catch em all! Muahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Bishi's of the world: Ahhh!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Hey! Anyone wanna have a bishi duel?   
  
Madison: I do! I do! My bishi's against your bishi's! Next chapter!  
  
AnimeFan: You're on, Madison! But be warned, the power of my bishi's is unstoppable! ^0^  
  
P.S. Seth's cell phone number...(625) 238-7399...is not his actual phone number. SO NO CALLING THIS NUMBER! I don't know who it belongs to! But here's something interesting, the last four numbers, 7399, all spell out SEXY. They do. Just look at the letters above the numbers on your phone and you'll see that it does. ^^ I did that on purpose. Bye now! Stay tuned for the upcoming BISHI BATTLE DEATH-TOURNAMENT!!! MUAHAHAHA! Beware the power of Sephiroth and Cloud...UNITED!!! ^___________^


	11. Must They Always Brag?

(NEWS: Sorry for not updating real soon. I had a dentist appointment to get metal covers put over my cavities, a big pre-exam test, and a camping trip to the middle of nowhere with my step dad's motorcycle group hindering me from continuing my stories. I'm so sorry! 9__9 Forgive me!!)  
  
Music from somewhere else: _I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my test, to glomp them is my cause. (^_~) I want to go where no ones gone, to every bishi's room. Make all them mine has always been my plan, forever yaoi has been my rule! Bishimon! Gotta catch em all!  
  
_Madison: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! Enough of the pokemon remixed to bishimon song! (pulls out cord to AnimeFan's boom box)  
  
AnimeFan: Noooo!!! (does Duo Maxwell screaming in disbelief thingy) My bishimon theme song! It took me ten whole seconds to think that up! (glares at Madison)  
  
Madison: (Glares) Because of you, everyone thinks Seth-sama is getting sacrificed!  
  
AnimeFan: (glares even more) Well, they'll just have to read and find out for themselves! But for you and me, we've got a date with the bishimon duel ground!  
  
In bishimon duel ground...  
  
AnimeFan: Come on you two! (Puts microphone up towards Sephiroth and Cloud's ears) Make out faster! We can't start lacking now can we!   
  
Madison: What are you doing?  
  
AnimeFan: I'm warming up my bishounen! You've got a problem with that! ^^'  
  
Madison: Riiggghhhttt... -_-'  
  
AnimeFan: Let's get this duel started!!  
  
(suddenly, to the two girl's shock, a time machine appears in the middle of the bishimon battle grounds.)  
  
AnimeFan and Madison: Oo'  
  
(Time machine's door opens and smokes billows out and covers field giving people a creeped out sci-fi feel.)  
  
Chibi Seto: (pops out of time machine) I'm back!! (gives a totally kawaii smile and cuddles his stuffed blue eyes white dragon. His big blue eyes are shining at all the readers and the two girls.)  
  
AnimeFan: (gasp) CHIBI SETO!!! You're back from the chibi files!!! ^______^ (runs over and starts to glomp him but remembers he's a chibi so she just huggles him instead)  
  
Chibi Seto: (squeals in the most adorable way) Anime-sama!!!!! (huggles back)  
  
Madison: Um...am I missing something here?  
  
Seto: (pops out of nowhere in his leather pants and leather gloved outfit from this story) That's the me from the past. It's sort of a long story having to do with Bakura, a chibi potion, and lots of cute chibiness for every fangirl's delight.  
  
Madison: Oh... Oo (shrugs) Huggles?  
  
Seto: Never mind...All right, since these people are to busy being themselves, I'll just pull out today's chapter. Here it goes! ^^  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Behind The Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  


Yugi! But how, when, what the HeLl have YoU Done To HIM BITCH!!!!! Seth practically screamed at her.  
  
Tea's scrunched up her nose in disgust, Please, Kaiba. This isn't Yugi.  
  
  
  
Pegasus stopped him with an absent wave of his hand, This thing before you is merely a puppet I've crafted to resemble Yugi. Just a hollow body, waiting for a soul to inhabit it. I'm rather quite proud of it, my best work. I've gone through the liberty of making a few changes, such as he's a little taller then before. Only a few inches, I couldn't do to much or the body would be to big for the soul.  
  
Seth blinked at them before turning to look into his angel's eyes. That hollowness he had sensed before was indeed coming from this creation in front of him. It was a perfect recreation of Yugi's human body. That exotic and unique hair, those kind violet eyes, the same angelic face...he was clothed in an almost completely different style of clothes then Seth. Puppet Yugi was dressed in a pure white robe with a high cut to his waist, the robe tide securely around the waist by a golden lace which was looped then tide to hang loosely down his front. He wore soft, casual pants the same color as the robe and wore no shoes or gloves. It looked exactly like Yugi, but even more beautiful then Seth had thought possible. He then realized something, they had dressed him in pure black in the manner of a demon where as this Yugi-puppet was dressed in pure white in the manner of an angel. And that was what they were in his eyes, an angel and a demon.  
  
I bet you're wondering what we're up to Kaiba. Why we've gone and made a perfect copy of Yugi-kun's body...why we've kidnapped you...It all has to do with what you possess, Kaiba, Tea started again after a while of his staring. What you and Yugi possessed...  
  
Seth listened to her but never removed his eyes from Puppet Yugi's, memories flooding back to him...  
  
((Flashback...))  
  
_What is it Yugi? Seto asked his smaller friend.  
  
Yugi had asked him to meet him in the park at 6 pm, in the usual place they always hung out at. Seto watched as the smaller boy fiddled nervously with his shirt, not looking him in the eye. He wasn't wearing his millennium puzzle, the brunette noted. Now his curiosity was peaked. What could Yugi want to talk about that he'd want to keep from Yami?   
  
Yugi continued to play with his shirt,S-Seto...what do you think of me?  
  
Seto was taken aback, he hadn't been expecting Yugi to ask that sort of question, You're a real sweet guy, Yugi. You're one of the only few people in this world I'd consider a friend.  
  
Yugi shook his head and glanced up, allowing Seto to see for the first time how nervous and frightened he was, Nu-uh. I mean really think of me. You know...do you...like me-like me?  
  
Seto was no longer surprised but in shock. Yugi was asking him if he...liked him-liked him. He turned away from Yugi's questioning gaze, calmly staring out across the still waters of the parks tiny lake. What did he think of Yugi? Never in that way for sure...right? Sure he enjoyed being with Yugi a lot and he really liked to exchange hugs with the smaller boy. And he really loved to just be near him, to run his hand through the other's hair...how the way Yugi would moan slightly while he did so, but that didn't mean that he...liked him-liked him! Did it?  
  
I...I don't know Yugi...  
  
That's ok! I wasn't expecting an answer straight away, anyway. Just think about it and tell me when you've decided. Ja ne, Seto-san!  
  
Seto watched as Yugi turned and ran towards the direction of his home.  
  
  
  
_((End Flashback...))  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!! Well! Once this ceremony is complete, Yugi's soul will once again live within the mortal realm forever in the body we've created for him!! AND HE'LL BE ALL MINE!!!"  
  
Seth snapped out of his memory flashback which tends to choose the wrong moments to interrupt him and realized Tea was still yacking away. How stereotypical of her, the bad guys always loved to brag about their grand schemes and junk rather then get it over with.   
  
"As for you, Kaiba!" Tea continued in her overly happy tone, "I'll roast you alive and feed you to the hounds of Satin himself!! Then I'll-"  
  
"Oh no you won't, woman." Pegasus finally decided to butt into the conversation, "We had a deal. I'd put up with you and create that stupid doll so you could get your Yugi-boy back, but in return I get to keep Kaiba-boy for myself. Remember!?"   
  
Tea pouted and sulked, "But I wanted to kill him first..."  
  
Personally, Seth would of preferred dieing to the fate he was being promised after this ceremony crap. Oh man, he so did not want to belong to Pegasus. Tch, he hated that stupid nickname the man used on him and Yugi to. "Kaiba-boy" his ass.  
  
"Well you can't kill him because he belongs to me!" Pegasus snapped back at her.  
  
"Wanna bet! Yugi isn't back yet so Kaiba officially belongs to me till then!" Tea snuffed.  
  
"I'm the only one here who can read the language in that book so you won't harm Kaiba-boy at the risk of me refusing to help you!"  
  
"You can't do that! I can slay your damn demonic ass easily if you tried!"  
  
"Slay my demonic ass and you'll lose ALL chances of restoring your gay boyfriend!"  
  
"Yugi is not gay you freak-dressing horse!!"  
  
"I'd watch what you say, woman."  
  
"All right then!" Tea huffed, "I won't harm Kaiba but remember...you'd best keep your promise as well."  
  
The whole time this argument had been going on Seth had fiddled with his bonds while watching the two crazed demons in amusement. To his disgust, though, Tea and Pegasus had cast a repel-magic spell on his chains so that he couldn't use his own powers to destroy them. What was worse was that the moonlight above him was becoming a deep crimson red, showering down on him and Puppet Yugi. It looked eerily like they were all bathed in blood.   
  
"Enough of this fighting at once!" Tea shrieked. "It's time for the ceremony to begin. Pegasus, get your ass over there and start the stupid spell while I make sure no one down in the dungeons has escaped! We can't be interrupted in the middle of the enchantment after all!"  
  
With that said and done, "Princess" Tea marched out of the room with a flick of her dress and her nose up in the air. Pegasus and Seth watched her leave, both secretly relieved to have her gone. Seth quickly racked his mind for something to stall Pegasus. He couldn't let this ceremony carry out or he'd end up in the silver-haired man's bed!  
  
"SO! Pegasus...I never thought of you as the one to listen to something like her."  
  
Without looking up from what he was doing, Pegasus murmured, "She was the only one who could get close enough to capture you from Yami without trouble. I have no other choice but to go along with her plans."  
  
Seth glanced around nervously, trying to think of something else, "W-what about Cecelia? I thought you loved her?"  
  
Pegasus shrugged and continued his work, "I do but she was human. I need another demon for a mate."  
  
"Don't mates have to be willing mates?" Seth shot out quickly.  
  
"Trust me, Kaiba-boy. By the time I'm done with you you'll be saying Yami-who?"  
  
Seth felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine. He so didn't like the sound of that promise.   
  
Pegasus took in a breath, starting a low chant that Seth could barely make out, "Hear me oh sacred spirits of hell and heaven. For when an angel and a demon fall in love, they break the sacred rule of forbidden love cast upon the light and dark. To love against the will set by god and satin, their souls have become linked eternally...forever. On this night of unholy nights I beseech the, within this demon's body lies the soul of his soul mate, an angel. Taken from this earth so long ago, he has slept and waited for his moment of summoning. Restore to the thy soul which was lost to the voids of death. Restore to him thy mortal form before his demon. COME TO US, ANGEL YUGI OF THE LIGHT!!!"  
  
Seth puzzled over these words before a deathly beam of redden light shot down from the moon above, driving straight into his chest. An intense, burning pain paralyzed his body as his something inside him that clung to his heart and soul was torn away. He tried to scream out, but only a hiss escaped his lips. Before his vision blacked out, he saw the red light shoot out from his chest into the Puppet Yugi carrying something silvery blue with it.   
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan, Chibi Seto, and Madison: oO  
  
Seto: Right... "Come to us, Angel Yugi of the light!"?   
  
AnimeFan: Oh shut up, I thought the spell was pretty good myself! ^^'  
  
Madison: Well anywho, I can't bishiduel you right now. I kinda found a bishi I just gotta catch.  
  
AnimeFan: And exactly who is that bishi? (eyes her suspiciously)  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah! Who is it! ^-^  
  
Madison: (gives Chibi Seto a very secretive look) Don't worry my little chibi friend, you'll know soon enough.  
  
AnimeFan: Oo Oh KNOW YOU DON'T!!! CHIBI SETO IS MINE!!  
  
Madison: He was, but not for long. (Throws her bishiball at Chibi Seto)  
  
Chibi Seto: Oo! Ahhh!!!   
  
AnimeFan and Seto: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Bright light blinds them all and a beam of black energy destroys the bishiball into a gazillion pieces.)  
  
AnimeFan, Seto, Madison, and Chibi Seto: Oo?  
  
Yami: (strolls in with his sexy-ass wardrobe of leather, belts, and metal buckles and that damn hot smirk) I think not, Madison-kun.  
  
AnimeFan: Yami... OO? I thought you had gone bowling with Bakura and Joey-san?  
  
Yami: Awe! Yet I did, Anime-sama. But as usual, I won with ease. Then I sensed my blue eyes was in grave danger so I came immediately!  
  
Chibi Seto and Seto: YAMI!! ^^ (they run over and glomp the former pharaoh happily)  
  
Yami: ^^ Hello, my blue eyes! (pulls them into warm embrace)  
  
AnimeFan and Yaoi Yami/Seto fans: Awee!! (pulls out camera and takes pictures)  
  
Madison: (pouts) I still don't understand this Chibi Seto thing...  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Blind Feelings

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!! MUAHAHAHAA!!! (holds up contract made from a lunch bag and some chalk that says she owns Yugioh)   
  
Bakura: Yeah right... (walks over and lights the bag/contract on fire)  
  
AnimeFan: __ Nooooooo!!!!  
  
Madison: Nice one, Baku! ^^  
  
Bakura: Why thank you, Madi-san. ^-^  
  
AnimeFan: Madi-san? Baku?? All right! Spill it, what's going on between the two of you?!  
  
Madison: Whatever do you mean, AnimeFan? (bats eyes innocently)  
  
Bakura: I still can't believe (is changing the subject by the way) that you haven't updated this in like forever!! Not that I'm complaining though! No, no. After all, the only good story is a story all about me! ^______^  
  
AnimeFan: Well, (the subject change was successful) I have a really good excuse. First their was my dad's computer being unusable for three weeks, then my cousin had a boyfriend she just HAD to talk to every five minutes (and dad's comp, being found during an archeological dig, doesn't have a separate line from the phone), then after three weeks of trying I got a chance to type this...but got writers block cause I didn't know how to bring this out the right way, then I had to return to my mom's home, then I tried to type again but got brain-dead, and finally to top it all off our computer at mom's had some liquid dumped on it so it refused to work properly!!  
  
Seto: Yeah...I know how that feels. (sends a glare towards Mokuba)  
  
Yami: Back in my days we never had these sort of problems!!! We had messengers on foot to carry the word and scribes to write it down as we spoke!!! And if they failed, we sure as hell didn't stand around and wait till they were ready again! We chopped off their heads and got us a new scribe or messenger!  
  
Bakura: Yeah...the good ol' days.  
  
Madison: That's right, dears. But allow me to remind you both, back in your days you didn't even know how to wipe your own asses.  
  
(Seto, AnimeFan, and Madison burst into fits of laughter while Yami and Bakura just glare poisonous daggers at the strawberry haired female)   
  
Yami: Normally, that kind of comment would lead to me sick my High Priest on you. That, though, would normally have led to three hours blissfully spent in the bedroom... (sends a hungry glance towards Seto)  
  
Seto: (squeaks and turns a deep shade of red, also grabbing his rear as if to protect it from some unknown force...)  
  
AnimeFan: Yami! We really didn't need those images! (looks to poor Seto-san) Seto the most! Let's just get on to the story before Chibi Seto wakes up and hears this sort of talk!  
  
(Everyone looks to the small kawaii version of the CEO whose currently curled up in Yami's lap, cat style, lightly snoring away.)  
  
Everyone...even Bakura!: Awwwweeeeee! ~^___^~  
  
AnimeFan: BYE THE WAY PEOPLE!!! If you haven't read my newest story, Angel of Mine, then read this chapter and review...then GO TO IT!! It's an Angel Seto and Demon Bakura story and it's yaoi and the pairing is Y/S, Y/M, J/B/R, H/O. I'm not telling the meanings yet though, but READ IT AND REVIEW!! I'm on chapter two with only 8 reviews to it. Makes me sad cause I know it's a good story! So...READ IT!!!!!! If I don't get at least five more reviews on it I might just abandon FF.net out of shear shame and sadness...  
  
Seto: Isn't that blackmailing?  
  
Bakura: Yep, I must be rubbing off on her... (swells with pride)  
  
Madison: She won't abandon FF.net. Her stories and their reviews are her life.  
  
Yami: True...she does like torching us a lot, but that might not stop her from taking another two month break!!  
  
Yugioh Cast: Point taken... -___-'  


  
##############################################################################  
  
Behind The Veil  
*  
*  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  


((Unknown P.O.E..))  
  
_Dark...everything was dark...  
  
Where am I? He didn't know where he was...  
  
What's this pain? What was this pain, this emptiness? It hurts so very much!!_  
  
Fingers grasped the chains that bound him, prying and tearing at the thick steel till they broke away and clanked to the sides of the table.   
  
_Light...bright, glaring light...  
  
searing hot...so hot...  
  
The screams...no...NO!!_  
  
Leaving the wrists he went for the ankles, prying and tearing the offending binds of his other fellow demon. Sweat poured down his face, the distant yet numbing pain that never ceased to end continuing to eat away at his insides.   
  
_Malicious laughter...haunting and cold...  
  
Blue eyes covered by brown hair...pure evil reborn...  
  
Trust betrayed...the loss of a loved one...  
  
_Pulling away finally, he inspected his work with each exhausted pant. The pain...it was so much, to much. He would get his revenge. He would find that which once filled the gap in his heart. And blood would be shed as he made the one who did this pay.   
  
_Blood everywhere...a golden glint the last he saw...  
  
But his heart was not dead...no...he was still alive...  
  
He would find him again...his heart...his life...his abiou......  
_  
((Seth's P.O.E..))  
  
He felt woozy and confused, a dull pain aching in his chest. But he refused to open his eyes, he didn't want to see what waited for him in the unforgiving world called reality. Only until the feel of something heavy being removed from his wrists and ankles did he attempt to wake up. His bonds...someone had removed them. Blue eyes opened halfway, his site was blurred and he could barely make out shapes but he did recognize the flash of something soft and silver above him.   
  
Pegasus...?   
  
Whatever it had been did not show itself again, and he was once again alone in the dome shaped room. This time, however, he was plagued by an awful empty feeling...like he had lost a part of himself. It hurt...oh gods did it hurt, but not in the usual painful way. It was a numbing pain, dull and constant to an almost painfully annoying point. It rendered him crouched over and begging for it to go away or for his death to come quick.   
  
After a while, the pain died down to a more easily ignored level...though it did not go away. Seth opened his eyes again, ignoring the two rebellious tears that escaped down his face, and looked about himself now that his vision was less blurry. He was, as he had suspecting, in the dome-shaped room. However, he was the only breathing soul in the vacentaty. Even the table across from him where puppet Yugi had lay was empty.   
  
Pushing himself to a sitting position, Seth's hand settled on something square and flat. Gazing down he found it to be a card carelessly dropped on the table by someone. Flipping the card over his eyes widened in shock before a wave of understanding came over him. So...that was who had been there in the room with him. The person who had freed him of his bonds. Taking this card, he gently tucked it safely away in a pocket in his leather pants, first casting a no-bend spell on it to protect the small item. Its master would much prefer to get it back in mint condition after all.   
  
Pushing himself from the table, Seth steadied before managing to walk a few steps towards the door. His backside didn't hurt, thank whatever god out there, so he knew Pegasus hadn't had his way with him yet. But he still felt a bit off. It was only till he arrived at the exiting door did the pain in his chest suddenly multiply by ten, sending him to his knees with a suffering gasp. Suddenly emotions rushed throughout his body; pain, terror, hate, and pity. The terror was by far the most powerful, leaving him shaking in a cold sweat.   
  
_What's going on? What is this?_  
  
Gulping, he forced his eyes to open and stand up again on his two wavering feet. Whatever this was that was coursing through his system was not his own. But who was frightened so much? Who was the person in pain and why could he feel their emotions?   
  
((Flashback...))  
  
_Seto ran a shaking hand through his hair, sweat mixed with recently shed tears staining his face. Then he lifted his hand to the door and rapped his knuckles against it. What would he say...how can he explain this to them? After a few shaky moments the door opened slowly, sad brown eyes peering out at him through golden hair.  
  
"K-Kaiba." Joey whispered his acknowledgment.  
  
It was more of a statement then a surprised greeting. Seto silently wondered if Wheeler had been expecting him.  
  
"H-hey...could I come in?" He quietly responded, motioning for Joey to let him in the house.   
  
Joey blinked and sheepishly stepped aside to let the brunette in. Seto accepted and hesitantly entered, greeted by the site of all of Yugi's gang and a tearstained Yami's stare. He was shocked to see them all, even more to see Yami in the same state as he. Could they...no, there was no way they could know yet about what happened!  
  
"I...I've got some bad news. Yugi...he's-"  
  
"We already know," Yami frowned, his voice as shaky as Seto's.  
  
Seto stared at him in shock, "B-but...how could you know!? You weren't there when-"  
  
"Kaiba," Yami cut in, "I already explained this once. Yugi and I shared a link, when Yugi was happy, I could feel it. When he was sad or scared, I'd know. And when he died...I felt a great emptiness. A loss."  
  
He just stood there, not knowing what to say. Yes Yami had explained this once to him, but like with the whole pharaoh thing he had simply not believed it.   
  
"What we don't know...is how he died," Yami said to break the silence in the room.  
  
_((End Flashback...))  
  
Was this it? Was this pain and fear in him someone else's? _Yes..._ Seto forced it down and shoved his way out the door into a dark and deserted hall. He knew who's pain and fear, pity and hate he was experiencing. And his own fear of what that bitch could be doing to cause these emotions in his little Yugi surfaced. Most of his life he had chosen to remain in his more human form, only taking on his demonic when he absolutely had to. Only when he was hunting or in need of a safe idea of what was a head did he use his heightened senses to find the creatures around him. Now was that time, he knew he'd have to fight his way out of this place.   
  
And hopefully...er...regretably might have to kill Tea. Did he accidentally say hopefully? Nope, he'd never want to KILL Tea Gardener. It would be much more fun to keep her alive as he tortured her.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: There! I finally did it! And before the keyboard screwed up on me to! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Pht, dumb ass. Now how do you expect to go about the next to chapters?  
  
AnimeFan: I...do not know. But I'll figure it out! I'm estimating the ending of this story in about two to three more chapters. That and I'm considering doing a sequel to this. Hopefully it'll turn out better and stay on track then this one. I've already set the stage for it, hint: the other POV.  
  
Madison: Ohhh! So that's what the Unknown POV is for. Hmm, you should do a sequel, the unknown POV person sounds like an interesting problem for a second story.  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah, but I bet you can all guess who the unknown person is that freed Seto-san. I mean, there aren't that many people with abiou's and silver hair. Anyway, read and review people! Check out my story, Angel of Mine, and also take a look at my website! The URL is in my bio and it's a really cool website! I'm proud of it. It's sorta Yami/Seto or Seto/Yugi based however. I've got TONS of shounen ai pictures, a new argument, links to other sites with stories or manga, and more japanese words to learn!!! ^_____^ YEAH!!  
  
Yami: Dear gods...let us leave, NOW!  
  
Yugioh Cast: Yes sir! (everyone leaves quickly before she gets any ideas)  
  
AnimeFan: HEY!!! Get back here, all of you!!! (chases them with a bishi net)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
